Die fetten Jahre beginnen erst jetzt
by Wortfetzen
Summary: Ryoki - Und dann auch noch als Tutor! Pha. Ich schnaubte innerlich. Als ob ich bei Ryo Akiyama Nachhilfe neben würde, wenn ich in Mathe Probleme bekam. Ganz zu Schweigen davon, ihm Probleme anzuvertrauen. Einmal kurz gelacht bitte.
1. Ja, genau der Akiyama

**Vorwort:** Ich habe den Titel zu dieser Geschichte dem Film _Die fetten Jahre sind vorbei _angelehnt. Zwar kenne ich ihn immer noch nicht, doch ich bei dieser Geschichte länger als eigentlich sonst titellos umher geschwirrt, so dass ich ihn eigentlich recht passend fand, als er mir schließlich einfiel. Zu der Geschichte des Films und meiner Fanfiction sollte es allerdings keine Parallelen geben.

Ich habe schon lange keine Fanfiction bzw. überhaupt keine Geschichte rein um Liebe und Freundschaft geschrieben und noch viel länger keine zu Digimon Tamers, deswegen hoffe ich, dass mir der Einstieg gut gelungen ist.

Jetzt wünsche ich euch noch viel Spaß beim Lesen. Über Kommentare freue ich mich natürlich wie immer sehr. :)

Eure Tanya *winke*

_Kapitel 1_** – Ja, genau der Akiyama**

Da saß ich also. Kritzelte gelangweilt in meinen Block und war umringt von schwatzenden und neugierigen Hochschülern, die alle darauf warteten mit Wissen vollgepumpt zu werden, dessen Gewichtigkeit ihnen wahrscheinlich allen so vorkam, als würde es gleichzeitig Antworten auf die Fragen des Leben beinhalten.

Ich hatte mich für einen soliden Mittelreihenplatz entschieden und bereute es jetzt schon, nicht in der Versenkung nach hinten verschwunden zu sein. Die Menschenmengen um mich herum waren erdrückend. Viele kannten sich bereits und unterhielten sich angeregt. Ich hatte unter ihnen einige mir bekannte Gesichter aus meinen früheren Schulen wiedererkannt. Allerdings war niemand dabei, dessen Anwesenheit ich gerne neben mir gehabt hätte. Im Grunde war ich sowieso immer froh, wenn man mir meine Ruhe ließ.

„Hey", sagte plötzlich eine männliche Stimme neben mir und ließ mich aufschrecken. „Sind die Plätze hier noch frei?"

Na super, vorbei war es auch schon mit der Ruhe.

Ich hob den Kopf und blickte in das Gesicht eines großen Mannes mit braunen Locken, dunklen Augen und einer markanten Brille. Er lächelte mich freundlich an und war in Begleitung eines anderen Mannes, der etwas kleiner und schwarzhaarig war.

„Tut euch keinen Zwang an", entgegnete ich und nickte mit einer kleinen Geste zu den Plätzen hinüber, ehe ich wieder das Gesicht in meinen Block vergrub.

Die beiden Männer setzten sich und wechselten ein paar Worte miteinander, die ich allerdings schon gar nicht mehr mitbekam.

„Ich bin Saitou Katsuki", sagte dann auf einmal der Brillenträger wieder zu mir gewandt. Ich hob erneut den Blick und er deutete nun auf seinen Freund. „Und das ist Ishitaka Moto."

Beide lächelten mich erwartungsvoll an.

„Rika Nonaka", entgegnete ich knapp.

Sie wirkten nett und sahen gut aus, aber ich war einfach kein sonderlich gesprächiger Mensch und neue Gesellschaft musste ich erst immer wieder genau unter die Lupe nehmen.

Ishitaka öffnete jetzt den Mund um etwas zu sagen, allerdings wurde er unterbrochen, als im Saal plötzliche Stille eintrat. Ich folgte seinem verwunderten Blick und erkannte, dass ein Mann um die 40 am Lesepult erschienen war. Er räusperte sich kurz und sein Blick glitt prüfend durch die Reihen im Raum, damit auch die letzten verstummten. Endlich ging es los.

„Hallo zusammen", sprach der Mann mit lauter Stimme. „Ich möchte euch herzlich auf der Hochschule willkommen heißen. Ich bin Professor Kazuya Kotomo und zusammen werden gemeinsam die Mathematik erforschen."

Er lächelte in die Runde und mein Blick schweifte ab, als ein Mann die Treppe an der Seite hinunterhastete. Professor Kotomo entdeckte ihn und zwinkerte dem Mann amüsiert kopfschüttelnd zu. Ich konnte ihn nur entgeistert anstarren. Als er entschuldigend grinste, wurde mir eindeutig bewusst, wen ich eigentlich die ganze Zeit anstarrte und wie schnell sieben Jahre doch vergingen. Ein solches Grinsen konnte nur einem gehören: Dort unten stand niemand geringerer als Ryo Akiyama!

Mein Herz begann zu rasen und ich spürte förmlich, wie ich bleich wurde. Vor gut acht Jahren hatte ich eigentlich beschlossen ihn zu mögen oder zumindest netter zu ihm zu sein. Es war nur fair, denn immerhin hatten wir auch einiges miteinander durchgemacht. Und dennoch konnte ich nicht verhindern, dass ich unwillkürlich in meinem Stuhl kleiner wurde.

Aus dem Augenwinkel sah ich, wie Saitou mir einen verwunderten Blick zu warf. Ich starrte aber noch immer Ryo an. Der setzte sich jetzt auf einen freien Platz in die erste Reihe und kramte einen Block aus seiner Tasche hervor und begann sich irgendetwas zu notieren.

„... und wenn wir schon gerade bei der Vorstellung sind, dann will ich euch auch noch den jungen Herrn hier vorstellen", fuhr der Professor fort, nachdem er wieder die allgemeine Aufmerksamkeit hat. „Das ist Ryo Akiyama. Er ist im letzten Semester und wird euch als Tutor hilfreich zur Seite stehen. Habt ihr Fragen und Probleme – gleich welcher Art – dann könnt ihr euch jederzeit an ihn werden."

Ryo drehte sich um, damit ihn jeder sah, hob winkend die Hand und grinste. Ich rutschte weiter in meinem Stuhl hinunter und hoffte inständig, dass er mich nicht entdecken würde. Wir waren vielleicht 40 bis 50 Studenten im Raum. Ein gar kein so leichtes Unterfangen also.

Ich fuhr mir einmal durch mein langes braunes Haar, so dass es mein Gesicht besser umrahmte. Einige Strähnen fielen mir dabei in die Stirn. Normalerweise hasste ich das, doch ich hoffte jetzt, mich dahinter verstecken zu können. Doch Ryo sah nicht so aus, als hätte er mich entdeckt. Sein Blick streifte mich nicht einmal und er wandte sich wieder um, um weiter etwas auf seinen Block zu schreiben.

Super. Was zum Teufel machte Ryo ausgerechnet in der Mathematik? Und was machte ich hier eigentlich? Wieso hatte ich in meiner Phase der Selbstfindung nur Mathematik belegt, weil das immer einen guten Eindruck auf dem Abschluss machte?

Vor allem beschäftigte mich aber die Frage, seit wann Ryo in Tokio war und warum ich nichts davon wusste. Sicherlich, ich hatte ihm nie zu spüren gegeben, dass ich ihn sonderlich mochte – was ja auch der Fall war –, aber ich hätte trotzdem erwartet – eben, weil wir so viel gemeinsam durchgemacht hatten – dass er so etwas erwähnen würde. Wenn schon nicht mit gegenüber, dann vielleicht bei Takato oder Henry – von mir aus auch bei Kazu. Oder ob sie es vielleicht wussten?

Ich hätte es auf jeden Fall gerne gewusst. Allein schon deswegen, damit ich vorgewarnt war, dass ich ihm vielleicht mal auf den Straßen über den Weg laufen würde, oder, dass er plötzlich in meiner Mathematik-Vorlesung auftauchten könnte.

Und dann auch noch als Tutor! Pha. Ich schnaubte innerlich. Als ob ich bei Ryo Akiyama Nachhilfe neben würde, wenn ich in Mathe Probleme bekam. Ganz zu Schweigen davon, ihm Probleme anzuvertrauen. Einmal kurz gelacht bitte.

Die nächsten zwei Stunden lebte ich in Angst, dass Ryo mich doch noch entdeckte. Gerade gegen Ende der Vorlesung wurde es extrem brenzlig für mich, denn beim Verlassen des Unterrichts war Ryo irgendwo gefährlich nahe hinter mir. Hatte er denn jetzt nicht irgendwelchen wichtigen Tutorats-Pflichten nachzukommen, anstatt gleich als Erster die Düse zu machen? Gerade noch rechtzeitig huschte ich aus dem Raum.

Ich wusste nicht, wieso ich so viel Angst davor hatte, Ryo wieder zu begegnen. Wann hatte ich denn schon einmal vor etwas Angst gehabt? Wahrscheinlich war es einfach deswegen, weil ich ihn nicht mochte und er mir auf die Nerven ging. Punkt. Und jetzt war ich erst mal mit Henry, Jen und Kenta im Aufenthaltsraum verabredet.

Als ich in den Aufenthaltsraum kam, saßen die drei bereits in einer der Sitzecken am Fenster und unterhielten sich angeregt über ihre ersten Vorlesungen. Jen schwärmte begeistert über Fotografien ihrer Professorin, von denen sie glaubte, dass ihr so etwas niemals gelingen würde. Henry und Kenta verstanden relativ wenig Kunst. Sie studierten Physik und Biologie und hatten große Mühe dabei, Jen gut zuzureden.

Takato und Kazu studierten nicht. Nach der Schule hatten beide eine Ausbildung begonnen. Takato in der Bäckerei seiner Eltern und Kazu in einer Werkstatt.

Kaum, dass ich mich auf den freien Platz neben Henry niedergelassen hatte, wurde ich auch sofort miteinbezogen. Anscheinend fühlten sich die beiden bereits ein bisschen überfordert.

„Oder Rika?", sagte Henry. „Jen macht einfach fantastische Fotos."

Henry und Kenta sahen mich erwartungsvoll an und Jen wirkte verunsichert. Sah so aus, als wurde also eine positive Antwort von mir erwartet.

„Natürlich", entgegnete ich und stellte meine Tasche am Boden ab. Ich log dabei nicht einmal. Mir gefielen Jens Bilder.

Erleichtert stieß Jen einen Seufzer aus. Sie lief rot an und lächelte uns verlegen an. „Wirklich?"

Kenta seufzte genervt und rollte mit den Augen. „Ja, Jen! Das hat doch gerade selbst Rika gesagt!"

„Hey, was soll denn jetzt das heißen?", fragte ich Kenta missbilligend.

„Du bist eben sehr direkt und ehrlich." Kenta zuckte arglos mit den Achseln. „Das weißt du doch selbst."

Ich seufzte. „Na, wie auch immer."

„Und wie war dein Tag bis jetzt?", fragte Henry und musterte mich besorgt. „Du siehst nicht besonders glücklich aus."

„Doch, doch, es war in Ordnung", sagte ich und überlegte kurz, um ich die anderen auf Ryo ansprechen sollte. Aber wieso auch nicht? Dann konnte ich ihnen auch gleich schon mal vorwerfen, dass mir niemand etwas gesagt hatte. „Wusste denn einer von euch, dass Ryo wieder in Tokio ist?"

Alle drei starrten mich mit großen Augen und relativ dümmlichen Gesichtern an. Ich verdrehte innerlich die Augen. Es hatte also keiner gewusst.

„Du meinst Ryo Akiyama?", fragte Kenta nach.

„Nein, Kenta", presste ich genervt hervor und verdrehte dabei wirklich die Augen. „Ryo Weihnachtsmann. Natürlich den _Akiyama_! Wen denn sonst? Er ist Tutor bei Professor Kotomo."

Kenta war der erste, der seine Überraschung überwand und begann zu grinsen. „Echt? Ist denn das nicht cool? Ryo ist wieder in der Stadt!"

Natürlich. Wie hatte ich denn das auch nur vergessen können? Kazu und Kenta gehörten ja zu seinem persönlichen Fanclub.

Aber auch Henry und Jen freuten sich über diese Nachricht.

„Ja, das ist wirklich schön", sagte Jen.

„Was hat er gesagt?", fragte Henry mich.

Ich sah Henry ein wenig irritiert an, ehe ich „Nichts" hervorpresste.

Kapierte denn niemand von ihnen, dass Ryo wahrscheinlich schon ein paar Jahre hier war und sich bei niemandem von uns gemeldet hatte? Seit dem Sommer 2002, also wir vergeblich Nachrichten in die Digiwelt geschickt hatten, um unsere Partner dort zu erreichen hatten wir uns weder gesehen noch gesprochen. Im Grunde waren wir also mal befreundet _gewesen_. Na ja, ich musste aber zugeben, dass ich in den letzten sieben Jahren auch nicht versucht hatte, Kontakt zu ihm aufzunehmen.

„Wie _nichts_?", hakte Kenta nach. „Du hast nicht mit ihm geredet?"

„Nein, ich ..." ... _bin davon gelaufen_, beendete ich in Gedanken. Allerdings würde ich das _definitiv_ nicht gestehen. „hab's eilig gehabt – ich war immerhin mich euch verabredet und es ist ja auch nur Ryo."

„Oh ja richtig, du hast ihn ja noch nie leiden können", murrte Kenta, als hätte ich persönlich Schuld daran, dass er nie wieder mit Ryo sprechen könnte.

„Kenta", mahnte Jen und sah ihn streng dabei an. „Rika hat doch gesagt, dass sie es eilig hatte."

Netter Versuch von Jen, doch verteidigen konnte ich mich immer noch selbst. „Du kannst ja mit ihm reden, wenn du ihn siehst. Was habe ich denn mit deinem Anhimmeln zutun?", sagte ich spöttelnd zu Kenta und zuckte mit den Schulter. „Mich interessiert er wirklich nicht."

Kenta wurde rot und wandte den Blick empört von mir ab. „Ich werde auch mit ihm reden – und das hat nichts mit Anhimmeln zutun, immerhin sind wir _Freunde_."

Ich seufzte, griff wieder nach meiner Tasche und stand auf. „Wenn du meinst", sagte ich achselzuckend zu Kazu und wandte mich dann auch an die anderen. „Ich muss jetzt los. Meine nächste Vorlesung beginnt gleich. Bis später dann!"

„Ja, meine ich auch!", zischte Kenta mir hinterher.

„Hey, krieg dich doch wieder ein", hörte ich noch, dass ihn Henry zu beschwichtigen versuchte.

Ich ließ mit den großen Schwingtüren meine Freunde zurück und suchte nach dem Weg zum nächsten Vorlesesaal. Nummer 2.03, wie mir mein Zettel verriet. Also zweiter Stock. Noch fehlte mir die Orientierung, doch wie man Raumnummern las, wusste ich zumindest schon mal. Jetzt musste ich nur noch die Treppen finden.

Nach fünf Minuten waren sie auch schon gefunden und ich stieg sie empor. Erleichtert entdeckte ich um die Ecke einen Getränkeautomaten. Bis dahin hatte ich überhaupt nicht bemerkt, wie durstig ich eigentlich war. In all der Hektik heute morgen hatte ich meine Wasserfalsche auf dem Tisch zu Hause stehen gelassen. Schnell kramte ich nach meinem Portmanier und holte ein paar Geldstücke heraus, ehe ich den Automaten mit den Yens fütterte und den richtigen Knopf drückte. Langsam reagierte die Maschine und spuckte eine Coladose aus.

Ich öffnete die Dose und wollte ansetzten, um einen kräftigen Schluck daraus zu nehmen. Schritte erklangen hinter mir und Lachen drang an mein Ohr. Langsam drehte ich mich um und erstarrte. Ryo Akiyama kam direkt auf mich zu. Er redete gerade mit einem Mädchen, doch in der nächsten Sekunde hatte er schon seinen Blick von ihr abgewandt und sah mir direkt ins Gesicht. Überrascht blieb er stehen.

_Fortsetzung folgt ..._


	2. Die 'Wir lieben Ryo' Atmosphäre

_Sodala, hier nun ein neues Kapitel. :)_

_Wünsche ich euch viel Spaß beim Lesen!_

_Eure Tanya :3_

* * *

**Kapitel 2 – Die ****„****wir lieben Ryo"-Atmosphäre**

_Ich öffnete die Dose und wollte ansetzten, um einen kräftigen Schluck daraus zu nehmen. Schritte erklangen hinter mir und Lachen drang an mein Ohr. Langsam drehte ich mich um und erstarrte. Ryo Akiyama kam direkt auf mich zu. Er redete gerade mit einem Mädchen, doch in der nächsten Sekunde hatte er schon seinen Blick von ihr abgewandt und sah mir direkt ins Gesicht. Überrascht blieb er stehen. _

_

* * *

_An Ryos plötzlichem Lächeln bemerkte ich, dass er keinen Moment überlegen musste und mich sofort wieder erkannte. Ein merkwürdiges Gefühl machte sich in meinem Magen breit. Hier wollte ich definitiv nicht sein und jetzt gab es kein Entkommen mehr. Ihn jetzt so nah vor mir zu sehen, machte mir nicht nur deutlich, wie schnell sieben Jahre vergingen, sondern auch, wie viel sich in diesen Jahren ändern konnte.

Ich überlegte kurz wie alt er wohl sein mochte. Wenn mich nicht alles täuschte, war Ryo vier Jahre älter als ich, hieß also er wäre jetzt 22 – und genauso sah er auch aus. Er war größer geworden, hatte markantere Gesichtszüge bekommen, breitere Schultern und war muskulöser. Alles in allem sah er nicht mehr wie ein kleiner 14-jähriger Junge aus, sondern wie ein richtiger Mann. Auch seine Haare trug er jetzt etwas kürzer, doch das hatte ich bereits in der Vorlesung bemerkt. Seine Veränderung war für mich ungewöhnlich, aber ich musste mir eingestehen, dass Ryo gut aussah. Im Grunde hatte er aber noch nie schlecht ausgesehen. Ein Zugeständnis, von dem er natürlich nie etwas erfahren würde.

„Rika?", rief er mit aufgeregter Stimme und ging auf mich zu. Dabei lächelte er mich mit einem strahlenden Lächeln an. Ganz offensichtlich freute er sich über unsere Begegnung.

Ich bemerkte, dass ich mir immer noch die Coladose vor den Mund hielt und beschloss, dass das eigentlich etwas blöd aussah. Langsam ließ ich sie sinken. Dieses Wiedersehen brachte mich etwas aus dem Konzept. Unsicher lächelte ich ihn an und hoffte, dass es so aussah, als würde ich mich auch freuen.

„Hallo", entgegnete ich knapp und starrte ihn einfach nur weiterhin an. Was sollte ich auch großartig sagen? Eigentlich wollte ich nur meine Cola genießen.

Ein kleiner Teil in mir freute sich im Grunde ja wirklich, der andere war nur eben ... hin- und hergerissen. Ich hatte schon heute Vormittag gewusst, dass es sehr verkrampft ablaufen würde, falls wir uns doch mal über den Weg liefen. Genauso wusste ich auch, dass es nicht zu verhindern wäre, dennoch hätte ich mir ein wenig mehr Zeit gewünscht, damit ich zumindest den Vormittag erst mal verdauen konnte. Wir waren nun eben keine 10 und 14 mehr und hatten uns ganze sieben Jahre nicht gesehen. Diesen Ryo Akiyama kannte ich eigentlich gar nicht.

„Was machst du hier?", fragte mich Ryo.

„Studieren." Blöde Frage. Blöde Antwort. Meine Frage hingegen war um einiges besser, immerhin hatte er einen ganz anderen Hintergrund als ich. „Und was machst du hier?"

Er grinste mich mit diesem verfluchten Grinsen an, dass ich ihm schon damals allzu gerne aus dem Gesicht gewischt hätte. Es war mir immer eine Spur _zu_ selbstsicher, _zu_ arrogant und _zu_ ... charmant – auch ein Zugeständnis, von dem er nie etwas erfahren würde – gewesen. „Studieren."

„Das habe ich mir fast gedacht", erklärte ich gedehnt. Glaubte er wirklich, dass meine Schaltkreise genauso langsam arbeiteten wie seine? „Ich habe damit eher gemeint, dass es mich überrascht, dass du in Tokio studierst."

_... und wir nichts davon wussten._ Diesen Gedanken behielt ich allerdings für mich.

„Na ja, der Mensch braucht eben neue Herausforderungen im Leben. Nach der Oberschule bin ich nach Tokio gegangen, weil meine Chancen hier viel besser sind und ich die Stadt irgendwie vermisst habe."

Ich konnte nicht umhin eine Augenbraue hoch zu ziehen und ihn kritisch zu mustern. Im Grunde hoffte ich sogar, dass Ryo meinen Gesichtsausdruck als Kritik verstand. Er lebte also schon tatsächlich vier Jahre hier – und hat es in dieser Zeit wirklich nicht für nötig gehalten, es einem von uns zu sagen.

Er hatte die Stadt _vermisst_! Wie dämlich war denn das? Und was war mit uns? Eigentlich hatte ich immer angenommen, dass die Menschen eine Stadt ausmachten. Und das waren wir: Takato, Henry, Jen, Kenta, Suzie, sogar Kazu und vielleicht auch irgendwie ich. Tatsächlich nahm ich ihm das übel. Gerade ich, obwohl er mir doch eigentlich schon immer egal war.

Neben Ryo räusperte sich das Mädchen, mit dem er sich soeben noch unterhalten hatte und unterbrach das betretene Schweigen, das zwischen uns eingetreten war, weil ich nichts mehr gesagt hatte. Sie war ebenfalls näher gekommen. Zum ersten Mal betrachtete ich sie eingehender. Sie war fast zwei Köpfe kleiner als Ryo – und damit auch kleiner als ich –, hatte langes schwarzes Haar und war ziemlich zierlich.

Ryo lächelte sie entschuldigend an, griff nach ihrer Hand und zog sie zu sich heran. „Tut mir leid, Yoki", sagte er an sie gewandt. „Yoki, das ist Rika Nonaka. Sie ist eine alte Freundin von früher." Dann sah Ryo mich an. „Rika, das ist Yoki Kome, meine Freundin."

Erneut flog mein Blick zu Yoki herüber. Jetzt stelle ich fest, dass sie nicht nur zierlich, sondern auch recht hübsch war. Sie trug ein luftiges zitronengelbes Sommerkleid, das einen guten Kontrast zu ihrem schwarzen Haar bildete. Neben ihr kam ich mir in meiner engen Jeans und meinem weißen Shirt plötzlich relativ plump vor. Nicht, dass ich mich gerne in dieses Kleid gesteckt hätte, aber zum ersten Mal begann ich, mich in meinen Klamotten unwohl zu fühlen. Ich bemerkte auch, wie komisch es war, sich Ryo mit einer Freundin vorzustellen. Ob sie zueinander passten, konnte ich nicht beurteilen, doch sie sah definitiv nach einem Mädchen aus, mit dem Ryo zusammen sein würde.

Yoki lächelte mich freundlich an und hielt mir die Hand entgegen. Ich erwiderte den Händedruck – wenn auch mit einem etwas unguten Gefühl in der Brust. „Freut mich, Rika", sagte sie.

„Mich auch", entgegnete ich, während der Druck in meiner Brust stärker wurde und ich nicht ganz genau sagen konnte, ob das wirklich der Wahrheit entsprach. Vielleicht hatte ich schon von vornherein eine Abneigung gegen sie, weil ich Ryo auch nie besonders gemocht hatte. Gleich und gleich gesellt sich bekanntlich ja gerne. Vielleicht war sie auch _zu_ selbstsicher, _zu_ arrogant und _zu_ ... charmant. Äußerlich besaß sie diese Ansätze auf jeden Fall schon einmal.

„Welche Vorlesungen hast du denn?", fragte mich wieder Ryo und lenkte mich von meinen Überlegungen über Yokis Charakter ab.

„Mathe", war unbedachter Weise das erste was ich hervorstieß.

Überrascht hob Ryo die Augenbraue und lächelte dann. „Bei Professor Kotome? Dann warst du heute in seiner Vorlesung? Ich bin dort Tutor. Du hast mich sicher-"

„Ich weiß", unterbrach ich ihn schnell und beschloss gleichzeitig, bevor er mich darauf ansprechen konnte, wieso ich nicht schon vorhin mit ihm gesprochen hatte, dieses Gespräch zu beenden. Zu meiner nächsten Vorlesung kam ich wahrscheinlich sowieso schon zu spät. Irgendwie war mir das alles ein bisschen zu viel für meinen ersten Tag auf der Uni. Ich warf einen Blick auf meine Uhr, so schnell, dass ich im Grunde überhaupt nicht die Uhrzeit darauf erkennen konnte und sah Ryo und Yoki dann entschuldigend an. „Eigentlich muss ich auch wieder weiter. Die nächste Vorlesung hat bereits begonnen."

„Ähm, okay." Ryo war dem Blick meiner Uhr gefolgt und sah mich schließlich etwas enttäuscht an. „Dann sieht man sich?", wollte er hoffnungsvoll wissen.

„Ja, ja. Bis dann", stieß ich hervor, drehte mich bereits um und hastete den Gang zum Vorlesesaal entlang.

Meine Cola konnte ich jetzt auch nicht mehr in Ruhe genießen. Dieser blöde Idiot. Er hatte schon immer ein schlechtes Timing.

* * *

Solide Mittelreihe stand am nächsten Tag bei Professor Kotome nicht mehr auf dem Programm. Ich wollte ganz nach hinten. Ryo würde sicherlich nach mir Ausschau halten und ich hatte keine Lust auf ständigen Blickkontakt mit Herrn Akiyama.

Leider war der Vorlesesaal noch nicht gut gefüllt, Ryo heute ausnahmsweise überpünktlich und so fing er mich bereits beim Betreten des Saals unabsichtlicher weise ab, weil er gerade nach draußen hetzen wollte. Wir prallten gegeneinander. Ich erschrak, während mir meine Bücher aus den Händen glitten und sie laut krachend zu Boden fielen. Als ich erkannte, wem ich diesen Zusammenprall zu verdanken hatte, wurde ich verärgert und hoffte, mein Blick sprach dabei Bände.

„Oh nein, es tut mir leid", murmelte Ryo entschuldigend und bückte sich nach meinen Büchern, noch ehe ich es tun konnte.

Schnell hatte er sie zusammengekramt und hielt sie mir entgegen. Kommentarlos schnappte ich mir die Wälzer, schenkte ihm noch einen letzten Blick nach dem Motto_ „Das hätte ich auch alleine gekonnt" _und ging an ihm vorbei.

„Rika?", rief er mir jedoch hinterher.

Ich wandte mich wieder zu Ryo um und sah ihn fragend an.

„Gehen wir vielleicht heute zusammen Mittagessen? Ab wann hast du denn frei?"

Noch ehe ich richtig über seine Frage nachdenken konnte, schüttelte ich bereits den Kopf. „Nein, ich bin schon mit Henry und den anderen verabredet. Aber danke."

Ich ließ Ryo stehen und hatte das Gefühl, dass er mir noch ein paar Sekunden hinterher starrte, ehe er seinen Weg fortsetzte. Merkwürdigerweise hatte ich ein schlechtes Gewissen, weil ich ihm nicht angeboten hatte, ebenfalls zu kommen. Aber ich konnte Ryo einfach nicht leiden. Daran würde sich nie etwas ändern. Mir blieb nur zu hoffen, dass Kenta davon nichts mitbekommen würde. Sonst durfte ich mir ewig sein Gemeckerte anhören.

* * *

In der Mittagspause wurde diese Besorgnis allerdings zur Nebensache. Zunächst einmal deswegen, weil ich mich nicht mehr gut fühlte. Trotz der sommerlichen Temperaturen hatte ich zu frieren begonnen und trug mittlerweile auch meine schwarze Lederjacke, außerdem quälte ich mich bereits den ganzen Vormittag mit Kopfschmerzen herum. Meine Besorgnis wurde auch deswegen zur Nebensache, weil sie im Grunde eigentlich gar nicht mehr begründet war: Ich kam in die Kantine, entdeckte unseren Tisch und blieb sofort wie angewurzelt stehen. Jetzt war das Kind bereits in den Brunnen gefallen. Dort hatten es sich schon Henry und Kenta gemütlich gemacht – zusammen mit Ryo. Alle drei lachten miteinander, als wären sie keine sieben Jahre voneinander getrennt gewesen.

Ich konnte mich erst wieder in Bewegung setzten, als mich jemand leicht vorwärts drückte und dabei hinter mir kicherte. „Ich glaube, du stehst hier ein bisschen im Weg", meinte Jens Stimme.

Ich warf ihr einen missbilligenden Blick über die Schulter zu und setzte äußerst widerwillig meinen Weg fort. Wir holten uns zusammen Essen. Allerdings zweifelte ich bereits jetzt stark daran, ob ich wirklich die Portion Schinkennudeln auf meinem Teller verdrücken konnte, denn jetzt fühlte sich auch mein Magen nicht mehr gut. Vielleicht deswegen, weil ich sogar lieber an einem Tisch mit vollkommen Fremden gesessen wäre, als plötzlich mit Ryo zusammen. Doch Jen kannte keine Gnade. Ohne mir großartig Beachtung zu schenken, zog sie mich zu den anderen. Überflüssigerweise grinste Kenta mich bereits triumphierend an, nachdem er mich entdeckte.

„Schau Rika, im Gegensatz zu dir, habe _ich_ es getan", begrüßte er mich sofort.

Am liebsten hätte ich Kenta einen saftigen Tritt gegen das Schienbein versetzt, doch stattdessen stellte ich lautstark mein Tablett auf dem Tisch ab, so dass das Geschirr klirrte und der Orangensaft dem Rand meines Glases gefährlich nahe kam, und warf ihm lediglich einen verärgerten Blick zu, ehe ich mich setzte.

Jen und Ryo begrüßten sich überschwänglich, indem sie sich umarmten, allerdings hatte Ryo Kentas überflüssigen Kommentar trotzdem mitbekommen. „Was getan?", wollte er nach der Begrüßung wissen und sah uns fragend an.

Erneut durchbohrte ich Kenta mit meinem Blick förmlich, doch dieser Trottel bemerkte das nicht einmal, sondern plapperte munter darauf los: „Rika hielt es nicht für nötig, sich mit dir zu unterhalten, weil du ja _nur_ Ryo bist. Dass ich dann meinte, dass wir Freunde wären, hat auch nichts gebracht."

Dieses Mal hielt ich mich nicht mehr zurück. Ich holte mir meinem Fuß aus und trat kräftig gegen Kentas Fuß.

Er japste verärgert auf und sah mich wütend an. „Was soll denn das? Ist doch nur die Wahrheit!"

„Halt einfach deine blöde Klappe!", zischte ich Kenta verärgert an.

Ryos Blick fixierte mich, doch ich erwiderte seinen Augenkontakt kein einziges Mal und stocherte stattdessen mit meiner Gabel lustlos in den scheußlichen Nudeln herum. Irgendwie schämte ich mich. Nicht für den Fußtritt, aber dafür, dass Kenta das über mich gesagt hat und es _tatsächlich_ der Wahrheit entsprach.

„Ach?", meinte Kenta spitz und konnte anscheinend die Sache nicht auf sich beruhen lassen. „Ich frage mich immer wieder, warum du manchmal so eine blöde Kuh sein musst. Du hast ihn ja nicht einmal jetzt begrüßt! Gib doch einfach zu, dass du ihn nicht magst und hau mich nicht, wenn ich sage, was Sache ist."

Ich war so wütend auf Kenta, dass ich im ersten Moment keine Worte fand und ihn nur hasserfüllt anstarren konnte. Normalerweise hätten diese Worte eher zu Kazu gepasst. Die beiden waren definitiv schon viel zu lange miteinander befreundet.

„Noch ein Wort", murmelte ich bedrohlich, nachdem ich endlich meine Sprache wiedergefunden hatte, „und du wirst mich richtig kennen lernen."

Kenta öffnete den Mund, doch er wurde von Ryo unterbrochen. „Rika und ich haben uns gestern schon gesehen."

Das beschwichtigte Kenta offensichtlich. Er hielt die Klappe und wandte sich wieder seinem Essen zu. Ich ebenfalls und ignorierte Ryos Blick dabei weiterhin. Um mich zu verteidigen, brauchte ich seine Hilfe nicht. Am liebsten wäre ich aufgestanden und gegangen. Allerdings würde ich sicherlich nicht davonlaufen. Nicht wegen Ryo und schon gleich gar nicht, weil Kenta seine Klappe zu weit aufriss.

Jen war diejenige, die das betretene Schweigen am Tisch wieder unterbrach. Sie räusperte sich und sah Ryo erwartungsvoll an. „Wie geht's dir denn eigentlich so?", wollte sie neugierig wissen. „Weißt du schon, was du nach dem Studium machst? Wirst du hier in Tokio bleiben?"

„Ja, ich werde bleiben", erwiderte Ryo. „Hypnos hat mir eine Stelle angeboten. Das klingt ganz interessant und ich fühlte mich hier wohl, also habe ich zugesagt."

„Das ist ja toll!", rief Henry freudig.

Kenta sah Roy begeistert an. „Wenn ich das Kazu erzähle!"

Oh ja, klasse. Dann würde ich jetzt nicht nur die nächsten Jahre Gefahr laufen, ihn auf der Straße zu begegnen, sondern er würde wahrscheinlich auch wieder regelmäßig bei unseren Treffen mit dabei sein. Mir widerstrebte es einfach Ryo wieder sang- und klanglos in unsere Gemeinschaft aufzunehmen, als wäre nichts gewesen. Ich wusste nichts von ihm und die andern kannten ihn eigentlich ebenso wenig. Wieso war ich denn nur von Idioten umgeben?

„Apropos Kazu", fuhr Jen fort. „Ich habe irgendetwas von einer Einstandsparty bei ihm mitbekommen?"

„Oh ja!" Kenta nickte. „Das wollte ich euch noch erzählen. Kazu möchte seine Wohnung einweihen. Außerdem auch den Einstand in die Arbeitswelt und das Studentenleben. Die Party steigt am Samstag."

Innerlich rollte ich wieder mit den Augen. Eine Party bei Kazu? Das konnte heiter werden. Erst jetzt wurde mir auch bewusst, dass ich ja jetzt zu den Studenten gehörte und was das nun für mein Leben hieße. Ein erneutes Augenrollen also auf die kommenden vier wild durchfeierten Jahre. Ein Gefühl sagte mir, dass ich nicht so schnell wieder meine Ruhe haben würde.

„Du bist natürlich auch dabei, oder?", fragte Kenta Ryo. „Wie in den guten alten Zeiten!"

Allmählich wurde mir so schlecht, dass ich schon befürchtete, dass das Essen wieder seinen Rückweg antreten würde – und es lag definitiv nicht nur daran, dass es absolut widerlich schmeckte.

„Klar!", grinste Ryo.

* * *

Nachdem ich von der Uni heimkam, fand ich heraus, dass es wohl nicht nur am Kantinenessen oder der neu entdeckten „Wir lieben Ryo"-Atmosphäre meiner Freunde lag, dass es mir schlecht ging. Ich übergab mich und bekam Schüttelfrost und Fieber. Gefühlte fünf Kilo verlor ich bis zum Abend hin und ich beschloss, dass es wohl besser wäre, morgen zu Hause zu bleiben. Ich schrieb kurz Jen eine SMS und bat darum, dass sie mir den Unterrichtsstoff von meinen Professoren besorgte.

Bevor ich schlafen ging, fuhr ich noch mein Notebook hoch und öffnete Facebook. Eine neue Freundschaftsanfrage blinkte rot in der Menüleiste auf. Ich klickte auf den kleinen Icon und starrte den Namen _Ryo Akiyama_ an. Alles in mir widerstrebte sich die Freundschaft anzunehmen und dennoch tat ich es. Wahrscheinlich lag es daran, dass ich mich schlecht fühlte, weil er den Streit zwischen Kenta und mir mitbekommen hatte.

Ganz offensichtlich hatte der Mann auch Internet und wusste sehr wohl, wie man mit sozialen Netzwerken umging. Sollte ich also wirklich ein schlechtes Gewissen haben, wenn er derjenige war, der plötzlich nach sieben Jahren einfach so hier aufkreuzte und von allen wieder empfangen wird, als wären wir beste Freunde?

Mich übermannte mein Ärger wieder. Sofort bereute ich meine Bestätigung wieder. Ohne überhaupt einen Blick auf sein Profil zu werfen, schloss ich das Internet und fuhr meinen Computer herunter. Toll, jetzt waren wir _Freunde_.

* * *

_Fortsetzung folgt ..._


	3. Fremde

_Kapitel 3_** – Fremde**

Am nächsten Tag fühlte ich mich nicht recht viel besser. Den Morgen verbrachte ich beinahe die ganze Zeit kopfüber in der Toilette und als sich mein Magen endlich beruhigt hatte, war ich so ausgelaugt, dass ich fast den ganzen Nachmittag verschlief. Erst gegen Abend weckte mich ein wildes Klingeln an der Haustür. Ich verfluchte Rumiko und meine Großmutter minutenlang dafür, dass sie nicht endlich öffneten, während ich meinen Kopf unter dem Kissen vergrub, bis ich es schließlich nicht mehr aushielt und mich selbst aus dem Bett quälte.

Erst als ich auf den Flur trat, bemerkte ich, warum niemand die Haustür öffnete. Es war stockdunkel im Haus und totenstill. Beiden waren ausgeflogen. Super.

Der unwillkommene Besucher klingelte noch immer. Insgeheim hatte ich gehofft, er hätte bei meinem Schneckentempo irgendwann aufgegeben. Seufzend öffnete ich die Tür und stellte schlagartig fest, wie unwillkommen dieser Besuch eigentlich wirklich war: Vor mir stand Ryo und musterte mich mit einer Mischung aus Erleichterung und Besorgnis.

Erleichtert war er wahrscheinlich darüber, weil er sich in den letzten Minuten des Sturmklingelns tatsächlich gedacht hatte, ich wäre tot und besorgt ganz sicher, weil ich absolut schrecklich aussah – wie mir in diesem Moment selbst gerade bewusst wurde. Meine schwarze Pyjama-Hose und das blaue Top mit den schwarzen Schäfchen konnte ich gerade noch verkraften, allerdings nicht, dass meine langes Haar wirr in alle Richtungen abstand und mein Tein sicherlich dem eines Geistes glich.

Es war ein kleiner Trost für mich, dass Ryo heute auch nicht wie das pure Leben aussah, sondern eher wie ein begossener Pudel, der dringend Unterschlupf brauchte. Im Gegensatz zu gestern regnete es heute draußen wie in Strömen. Ryos Kleidung war vollkommen durchnässt und das Haar klebte auf dem Kopf und im Gesicht. Kurz überlegte ich, ob es pures Kalkül von ihm gewesen ist, keinen Schirm mitzunehmen. Selbst ich schickte niemanden zurück in den Regen, der dringend eine warme Tasse Tee benötigte. Oder vielleicht erst mal einen warmen Ort zum Aufwärmen – man musste es ja nicht gleich übertreiben.

Ryo wollte ansetzen etwas zu sagen, allerdings unterbrach ich ihn gereizt. "Jetzt sag mir bloß nicht, dass ich gar nicht gut aussehe. Glaub mir, du siehst wahrscheinlich noch beschissener aus." Ich seufzte, lehnte mich gegen die Tür und verschränkte meine Arme vor der Brust. "Was machst du hier?"

Im ersten Moment schien Ryo verwirrt. Dann deutete er aber auf seine Umhängetasche. "Ich habe den Stoff für dich dabei, den du heute verpasst hast."

Innerlich verdrehte ich die Augen. Eigentlich hatte ich Jen darum gebeten. "Und wo ist Jen?"

"Ich hab's Jen abgenommen die Sachen zu besorgen. Wir haben in etwa die gleichen Professoren, also bin ich hier."

Als ich bemerkte, dass Ryo fror, stieß ich ein Seufzen aus und trat beiseite, damit er hereinkommen konnte. So undankbar war ich dann doch nicht, ihn hier draußen erfrieren zu lassen.

"Ich komme gleich wieder", sagte ich zu Ryo, nachdem ich die Tür hinter mir geschlossen hatte und er begann, sich der Schuhe und seiner nassen Jacke zu entledigen.

Ich ging ins Bad, versuchte dort kurz meine Haare in Ordnung zu bekommen und kam mit einem Handtuch wieder zurück. Ryo stand immer noch im Hausflur und sah etwas verloren aus. Er war schon einmal bei mir zu Hause gewesen. Eigentlich kannte er sich aus und wusste, wo es in die Küche ging. Allerdings war das Jahre her und jetzt schien er wohl etwas unsicher geworden zu sein, ob er es sich immer noch leisten konnte, einfach unaufgefordert in die Küche zu spazieren.

"Ich mach dir eine Tasse Tee", sagte ich ihm und drückte ihm das Handtuch in die Hand. „Zum Trocknen."

Nun waren wir also doch bei Tee angekommen. Allerdings auch nur deswegen, weil ich wirklich nicht wollte, dass er wegen mir krank wurde. Am Ende musste _ich _für ihn den Stoff holen und ihn zu Hause besuchen. Nein danke.

Ryo folgte mir in die Küche und setzte sich an den Tisch. Ich spürte seinen Blick auf mir, während ich vor dem Teekocher rumhantierte, um zwei heiße Tassen Kamillentee zuzubereiten. Ein paar Minuten lang dröhnte nur das Rauschen des Wasserkochers durch den Raum. Irgendwie war es eine unangenehme Stille.

"Als ich dich wiedergesehen habe, war ich richtig überrascht", begann Ryo leise, nachdem der Wasserkocher wieder still geworden war. "Du sahst so ... anders aus", fügte er zögernd hinzu.

Normalerweise war ich niemand, der sich aus der Ruhe bringen ließ, wenn er beobachtet wurde, doch angesichts seiner Stimmlage und den Worten, wurde ich plötzlich nervös. Seinen Blick spürte ich nun förmlich brennend in meinem Rücken. Ich bemühte mich nicht zu zittern, als ich das kochende Wasser in die beiden Tassen goss. Schwieriger wurde es dann mit den vollen Tassen zum Küchentisch zu gehen. Meine Körperbeherrschung ließ mich allerdings nicht im Stich. Ich zitterte kaum und konnte beide sicher dort abstellen.

Ryo musterte mich immer noch eindringlich, während ich mich setzte und dem Augenkontakt auswich. Sein Grinsen hatte ich noch nie gemocht, doch ich begann allmählich auch diesen analysierenden Blick zu verfluchen. Er machte mich damit unsicher und nervös und ich war niemand, der unsicher und nervös wurde – erst recht nicht wegen eines Ryo Akiyama.

Nachdem Ryo klar wurde, dass ich auf seine Worte nicht reagieren wurde, fuhr er fort und ließ dabei immer noch seine blauen Augen fest auf mir gehaftet. "Irgendwie habe ich angenommen, du hättest dich nicht nur äußerlich verändert."

Erneut machte er eine Pause und ich wurde plötzlich wütend. Ich musste mich ständig über Ryo ärgern. Immer wieder. Ich war verärgert, weil er mich die ganze Zeit so ansah, verärgert, weil er in diesem ruhigen und ernsten Tonfall sprach, verärgert, weil er mir irgendetwas sagen wollte, aber nicht mit der Sprache rausrückte, verärgert, weil ich mich ungewohnt schwach fühlte, wenn er all diese Dinge tat.

Ich verengte die Augenbrauen und fixierte ihn mit einem finsteren Blick. "Worauf willst du hinaus?", fragte ich. "Sprich dich endlich aus, wenn du etwas zu sagen hast."

Ryo sah mich stumm aufmerksam an. So lange, dass mir beinahe der Geduldsfaden riss. Ich konnte mich aber beherrschen und hielt seinem Blick weiterhin stand.

"Damit will ich sagen, dass wir reden sollten", erklärte Ryo schließlich. "Ganz offensichtlich hast du etwas gegen mich. Dir wäre es lieber, wenn ich wieder verschwinde. Es hat sich nichts geändert. Dabei dachte ich, dass wir mittlerweile erwachsen geworden sind."

Die Erkenntnis fühlte sich an wie ein Schlag ins Gesicht. Plötzlich fühlte ich mich gedemütigt und so, als hätte er mir gerade tatsächlich indirekt vorgeworfen kindisch zu sein. Ich konnte nicht mehr sitzen bleiben und sprang von meinem Stuhl auf. Die Wut kochte in meinen Adern. Wieder war ich so zornig, dass es mir im ersten Moment die Sprache verschlug. Ich war verdammt noch mal _nicht _kindisch. Er war einfach hier _nicht _erwünscht und er würde es _nie _sein!

"Hast du etwa erwartet, ich würde dir freudig um den Hals fallen?", fragte ich herausfordernd und stemmte meine Hände in die Hüften.

Anscheinend hat geholfen den ganzen Tag durchzuschlafen. Vielleicht war es auch einfach nur gut, dass ich noch keinen Schluck von dem Kamillentee genommen hatte. Meine Wut wäre sicherlich nicht so eindrucksvoll, wenn mich wieder der Würgereiz packte.

Ryo stand ebenfalls auf und sah streng auf mich herab. "Nein, ich weiß, dass du so nicht bist, also habe ich das auch nicht erwartet. Aber du kannst nicht leugnen, dass es dir lieber wäre, wenn ich wieder verschwinde. Dein Streit mit Kenta war immerhin gestern eindrucksvoll genug gewesen. Also, was habe ich dir getan?"

"Du hast überhaupt _nichts_ getan!" Ich schrie und konnte es einfach nicht verhindern. "Genau das ist der springende Punkt! Ich habe dich _sieben _Jahre nicht gesehen. Plötzlich tauchst du hier auf und bist eigentlich schon seit _vier _Jahren in der Stadt. In dieser Zeit, hast du es nicht einmal geschafft dich bei uns zu melden und jetzt soll ich genauso bescheuert sein wie die anderen und dich wieder in unsere Gruppe aufnehmen?" Meine Wut kostete mich doch einiges an Kraft. Mein Kreislauf rebellierte. Ein unangenehmes Kribbeln kroch durch meinen Körper und ich musste tief Luft holen, ehe ich fortfahren konnte: "Du weißt, dass ich nicht so wie die anderen bin. Mir ist klar, dass du für mich ein vollkommen Fremder bist."

Das war nun endgültig zu viel für mich. Ich sah noch Ryos entgeisterten Gesichtsausdruck vor mir, dann wurde mir schwarz vor Augen und von einem Moment auf den anderen fühlte sich mein Körper so an, als würde er in Eiswasser getaucht werden. Das kribbelnde Gefühl lähmte meine Beine. Sie gaben nach. Ich spürte einen festen Griff um meine Oberarme und gemerkte, wie Ryo mich wieder auf den Stuhl zurücksetzte. Durch das Sitzen verschwand die Schwärze allmählich wieder vor meinen Augen. Ryo hatte sich besorgt zu mir herunter gebeugt. Sein Gesicht war direkt vor mir.

"Argh", grummelte ich und lehnte mich in dem Stuhl zurück. Das unangenehme Kribbeln ließ nur langsam nach.

"Alles in Ordnung?", fragte mich Ryo.

Ich nickte kurz.

Ryo erhob sich wieder. Er sah ziemlich unsicher aus. Für seine Verhältnisse _zu _unsicher. "Ich wusste nicht, dass du das so siehst."

Verärgert erwiderte ich seinen Blick. Seit wann gehörte er denn zu der etwas langsameren Sorte? "Natürlich sehe ich das so", zischte ich gereizt. "Wir sind einfach keine Freunde mehr. Falls wir das jemals waren."

Ryo starrte mich noch für einige Sekunden ungläubig an, dann griff er nach seiner Tasche, die er auf den Boden abgestellt hatte. Schnell kramte er einige Mappen hervor und legte sie auf den Küchentisch. "Das sind ein paar Skripte", meinte er kurz angebunden zu mir. „Ich muss jetzt los. Gute Besserung."

Ryos Abgang glich wahrlich einer Flucht. Er war noch immer klatschnass und der Tee war erst jetzt zu einer trinkbaren Temperatur herunter gekühlt. Kaum war er aus der Küche, knallte bereits nach ein paar Sekunden die Haustür ins Schloss. Ich starrte noch eine ganze Weile ungläubig die Küchentür an. Noch nie hatte ich Ryo so durch den Wind erlebt.

* * *

_Fortsetzung folgt ..._


	4. Auf die guten alten Zeiten!

_Kapitel 4_** – Auf die guten alten Zeiten!**

_Bedauerlicherweise _wurde ich gegen Samstag wieder gesund. Wahrscheinlich hätte mich Jen aber auch mit über 40 Grad Fieber und Bauchkrämpfen auf Kazus Einweihungsparty geschickt, der sie fast schon nervös entgegenfieberte. Ich wusste nicht genau, was sie sich eigentlich erhoffte, doch sie ging wohl davon aus, dass sich jetzt, als Studentin, für sie eine vollkommen neue Dimension an Partys öffnete. Dabei trank man auf Studentenpartys auch nur Alkohol in Massen und tanzte so viel, dass man am nächsten Morgen seine Beine nicht mehr spüren konnte. Von den anderen kleinen Details mal ausgenommen. Allerdings gab's die auch überall und Jen war im Grunde glücklich vergeben.

Jens Vorfreude war mir bereits nach einem Tag so auf die Nerven gegangen, dass ich ihr versucht hatte klar zu machen, dass es nicht mal eine Studentenparty war, auf die wir gingen, weil sie, Henry, Kenta, Ryo – Gott bewahre – und ich die einzigen waren, die studierten und dort sein würden. Allerdings hat sie dann siegessicher mit einem grünen Flyer vor meinem Gesicht herum gewedelt.

„Kazu hat sie in der ganzen Uni verteilt", hatte sie gegrinst. „Ich hab ihm dabei geholfen."

Fehlt nur noch, dass er die halbe Welt über Facebook eingeladen hat! Wahrscheinlich hat Kazu nur darauf gewartet, dass wir zu studieren begannen und jetzt hoffte er sicherlich darauf, jedes Wochenende eine Studentin nach der anderen rumzukriegen. Typisch Kazu eben.

Ich würde ein paar Stunden bleiben, meine freundschaftlichen Pflicht erfüllen, alles dezent aus der Ferne beobachten und dann ging es wieder ab nach Hause. Zumindest hatte ich in Henry einen Verbündeten. Für den war der Partytrubel meist auch zu viel.

Am Abend schlüpfte ich also in ein schickes enges Wollkleid in lila – oh ja, mittlerweile trug ich vielleicht wenn's hochkam drei Mal im Jahr Kleider, solange sie keine Rüschen hatten, versteht sich –, band mir einen wilden Schrägdutt zusammen und brachte mein Gesicht noch ein bisschen auf Vordermann. Heute hatte ich zwar nichts vor, allerdings wollte ich trotzdem nicht wie der letzte Penner aussehen. Zumal, wenn wirklich die halbe Uni kam, das dann sicherlich kein guter Einstand für mich wäre. Lieber nicht auffallen, als zu viel.

Seit neustem residierte Kazu leider in meiner Nähe. Gegen zehn Uhr kamen Takato, Jen und Henry bei mir vorbei und zusammen machten wir uns auf den Weg zu seiner Wohnung. Während der U-Bahn-Fahrt war es nicht nur Jen, die sich anders als sonst verhielt und für ihre Verhältnisse relativ viel vor sich hinplapperte. Im Gegensatz zu ihr war Takato still und ein bisschen geistesabwesend. Normalerweise klebte er meist an Jens Lippen, heute schien er sich allerdings nicht im Geringsten dafür zu interessieren, was sie alles zu erzählen hatte. Ich vermutete, dass Jen ihn mit ihren wilden Geschichten über Studentenpartys ein wenig eingeschüchtert hatte. Armer Takato. Ich begann ein bisschen Mitleid mit ihm zu bekommen und lächelte ihm aufmunternd zu, doch er nahm mein Lächeln nicht wirklich wahr. Ich nahm mir vor, Jen später beiseite zu nehmen und ihr zu raten, einen Gang zurückzuschalten.

Zwei Stationen und weitere zehn Minuten Fußweg später waren wir in Kazus Wohnung im dritten Stock angekommen. Überschwänglich begrüßte er jeden von uns und zog ihn in die Arme. Als ich an der Reihe war, hob ich abwehrend die Hände, bevor er eine Dummheit machen konnte. Bis jetzt erlaubte ich Umarmungen nur an Geburtstagen und wollte es auch dabei belassen. Kazu hielt Gott sei Dank noch rechtzeitig Abstand.

„Rika, eine Schreckschraube wie eh und je", sagte er stattdessen grinsend und ich konnte dabei allerdings nicht verhindern, dass er den Arm um meine Schulter legte, während er mich in die Wohnung zog. „Werd mal ein bisschen locker, Kleine."

Sofort stieg mir der würzige Geruch von Zigarettenrauch in die Nase und laute Beats aus der Musikanlage umhüllten mich. Auf den ersten Blick konnte ich unter keinem der bisher Anwesenden ein bekanntes Gesicht erkennen.

„Ich bin locker", erwiderte ich kühl. „Sonst hättest du dafür schon längst eine Ohrfeige kassiert."

Demonstrativ nahm ich Kazus Arm wieder von einer Schulter, ignorierte dabei sein herausforderndes Lächeln und sah mich in seiner neuen Wohnung genauer um. Kazu wohnte bereits seit drei Wochen hier, doch ich war noch nie hier gewesen – immerhin mied ich ihn ja auch normalerweise.

Die großzügig gehaltenen Räume überraschten mich. Ich hätte nicht gedacht, dass er sich so etwas leisten konnte. Genauso wenig wie ich gedacht hätte, dass er so gut dekorieren konnte. Soweit es mir gelang es durch das dämmrige Licht zu beurteilen, merkte man zwar, dass hier ein Mann lebte, aber nicht unbedingt, dass es Kazu war. Alles war aufgeräumt, nirgends stand überflüssiger Krempel herum und hin und wieder fand man sogar die ein oder andere Pflanze. An den Wänden hingen Landschaftsfotografien aus den USA, verschiedene Highwaymotive und Bilder einiger edler Oldtimer-Karosserien, die damals noch als Rennwagen bezeichnet wurden. Dabei hätte ich gewettet, dass ich dort jede Menge leicht bekleidete Frauen sehen würde. Sogar die Partydekoration war geschmackvoll. Hübsche Girlanden und Lichter – nicht zu viel, aber auch nicht zu wenig.

„Hübsch hast du es hier!", stellte Jen fest.

Sie, die Fotografien über alles liebte und sich daran nicht satt sehen konnte, warf einen neugierigen Blick über die Bilder worauf Kazu sofort ansprang und begann, ihr die Autos genauer zu erklären. Takato stellte sich netterweise zu den beiden, meinen Geschmack traf das allerdings nicht.

In diesem Moment drängte sich Kenta durch die anderen Gäste auf uns zu. "Hey ihr beiden!", rief er und wandte sich dann fragend an Henry. "Wo hast du denn deine Alice gelassen?"

„Sie fühlt sich heute nicht so gut", erklärte Henry, warum seine Freundin nicht hier war.

Kenta war ebenso wenig mein Geschmack. Ich ließ meinen Blick wieder über die anderen Gäste umherschweifen und beschloss, mich ein wenig genauer umzusehen. Außerdem war ich durstig. Also drängte ich mich durch die Menge, auf der Suche nach etwas zu trinken. Jetzt erkannte ich auch die ersten Bekannten unter den Anwesenden. Von einigen Gesichtern meinte ich, sie schon einmal in einer Vorlesung gesehen zu haben und von wieder anderen wusste ich es genau. So fiel mir zum Beispiel der Brillenträger Sato – oder wie immer sein Namen gleich noch mal war – aus meiner ersten Mathevorlesung in den Blick. Er unterhielt sich gerade angeregt mit einer Blondine – _zu_ angeregt, wie ich das Gefühl hatte. Ihr Abstand zueinander dabei, war beinahe nicht mehr jugendfrei.

Auch ich tat etwas nicht Jugendfreies. Nachdem ich endlich einen Tisch mit Getränken entdeckt hatte, griff ich zur alkoholhaltigen Bowle. Großzügig füllte ich mein Glas mit der roten Flüssigkeit, drehte mich um und wäre dabei fast gegen jemanden geprallt. Irritiert hob ich meinen Blick. Fassungslos starrte ich den Mann mit den wilden dunklen Locken vor mir an, meine Schaltkreise arbeiteten, mein Herz begann zu rasen.

Mein Exfreund. Na super.

„Teru?", keuchte ich ungläubig hervor.

Teru war genauso verblüfft wie ich, mich wiederzusehen. Er strich sich kurz seine Haar aus der Stirn – eine Geste, die er immer machte, wenn er unsicher war und auch nicht recht viel brachte, weil sie sofort wieder zurückfielen – und lächelte mich dabei zaghaft an. „Rika."

Ich konnte seine Überraschung nicht ganz nachvollziehen, denn immerhin gehörte Kazu zu _meinen _Freunden – wie auch immer er das geschafft hatte. Selbstverständlich, dass ich dann auch hier sein würde und selbstverständlich, dass er dann eigentlich _nicht_ hier sein _durfte_.

Unwillkürlich musste ich plötzlich an meine letzte Begegnung mit Teru zurückdenken. Es war an Weihnachten gewesen. Seither war fast ein halbes Jahr vergangen. Nach zwei Jahren hatten wir einen Punkt erreicht, an dem unsere Beziehung einfach keinen Sinn mehr hatte. Wir stritten nur noch miteinander und hatten uns bereits immer wegen kleinen Banalitäten bittere und äußerst unschöne Vorwürfe gemacht. Am Weihnachtsabend war es dann zu dem großen Knall zwischen uns gekommen und bemerkten, dass wir beide miteinander einfach nicht mehr _funktionierten_.

Teru war allerdings meine erste Liebe und auch erster Freunde gewesen. Dieses Wiedersehen konnte mich nicht kalt lassen. Mein Herz pochte wild gegen meinen Brustkorb und in meinem Kopf herrschte vollkommene Leere. Nur zu Beginn unserer Trennung hatte ich mich gefragt, wie es ihm wohl ging. Jetzt genoss ich immer noch meine neugewonnene Freiheit und hatte mittlerweile schon lange keinen Gedanken mehr an ihn verschwendet, dennoch stellte ich mir plötzlich die wildesten Fragen: War er neu verliebt? Hatte er vielleicht bereits eine neue Freundin? Fehlte ich ihm?

Ich fühlte mich nicht mehr wohl in meiner Haut und wollte nur noch weg von hier.

„Schön, dich wiederzusehen", begann Teru, um das unangenehme Schweigen zwischen uns zu unterbrechen. Er machte eine kleine Geste mit der Hand zu mir. „Kannst du die empfehlen?"

Verwirrt folgte ich seinem Deut, senkte den Blick und erkannte, dass er von der Bowle in meiner Hand sprach. „Ich hab noch nicht probiert."

Teru lächelte schief, trat an mir vorbei und nahm ebenfalls ein Glas. „Dann riskiere ich es einfach mal und traue Kazu."

Kazu? Für einen Moment sah ich Teru mit starrem Blick dabei zu, wie er sich die Bowle einschenke, bis mir klar wurde, wem ich das eigentlich hier alles zu verdanken hatte und wer mich in dieses unerwartete Gefühlschaos gestürzt hatte. Kazu war erledigt.

„Entschuldige mich", brachte ich hastig hervor. „ich muss weiter. Wir sehen uns ja dann noch."

Ich wartete nicht mehr, ob Teru noch etwas zu sagen hatte, sondern drängte mich wieder durch die Menge. Es dauerte nicht lange, bis ich Kazu fand. Am Rande bekam ich mit, dass er sich gerade mit Ryo unterhielt, doch ich war innerlich zu aufgewühlt um seine Anwesenheit überhaupt richtig wahrnahm.

Als ich Kazu erreichte zog ich ihn am Ärmel, damit er sich zu mir umsah. „Was soll das eigentlich?", fragte ich ihn aufgebracht.

„Rika, das hatten wir doch bereits." Kazu ignorierte meine offensichtliche Wut, grinste mich überflüssigerweise an und zwinkerte schelmisch. „Du standest vorhin nicht so darauf von mir in den Arm genommen zu werden. Wenn du aber jetzt darauf bestehst, dann können wir das aber gerne nachholen. Zum Glück bin ich recht flexibel."

Kazu wollte bereits wieder die Arme um mich legen, doch ich wich ihm aus. Zwar hörte man es an seiner Stimme noch nicht heraus, doch ich bemerkt bereits, dass er schon etwas zu tief ins Glas geschaut hatte. Normalerweise hatten Kazus Provokationen mir gegenüber auch ihre Grenzen. Wenn er getrunken hatte, wurde er allerdings unerträglich und jetzt zeigte er bereits erste Ansätze.

„Lass diese Witzchen", sagte ich streng. „Du hast Teru eingeladen. _Teru_!"

Mit einem verständnislosen Gesichtsausdruck sah er mich an. Immerhin verstand er, trotz des Alkohols, worum es mir ging. „Na, darf ich denn nicht? Ich kann nichts dafür, dass ihr euch getrennt habt. Wir sind Freunde. Du hättest dir eben einen aussuchen müssen, mit dem du auch zusammen bleibst, wenn du so etwas verhindern willst."

„Freunde?", echote ich lahm und irgendwie verlor ich plötzlich an Fahrtwind. Da war etwas dran. Kazu und Teru hatten sich schon immer gut verstanden. Eigentlich hätten mir da bereits die Alarmsirenen aufgehen müssen, die mir sagten, dass das nicht klappen würde. „A-aber ... du hättest mir doch wenigstens etwas sagen können!"

Für meine Verhältnisse sah ich wahrscheinlich eindeutig zu aufgewühlt aus, denn Kazus Miene wurde schuldbewusst. Er bemerkte, dass mir die Begegnung mit Teru zu schaffen machte. Am liebsten hätte ich seine Party sogar sofort wieder verlassen. Ich wollte Teru nicht sehen – hatte zwar mit ihm abgeschlossen, allerdings wusste ich dennoch, dass ich nicht dazu bereit war, ihn einen ganzen Abend lang um mich zu haben. Schnell nahm ich einen Schluck aus meiner Bowle.

„Rika, ich-"

„Ach Kazu, du kannst mich mal", fiel ich ihm ins Wort – Teru würde deswegen jetzt auch nicht wieder verschwinden.

„Rika, du-", sagte Ryo und berührte mich auf der Schulter.

_Den_ hatte ich ja vollkommen vergessen!

Ich wirbelte zu ihm um. „Und du mich auch!"

Mit diesen Worten ließ ich die beiden stehen und verschwand wieder in der Menge. Das war mir jetzt einfach alles zu viel.

* * *

Mehr als eine Stunde später bemerkte ich, dass Jen sich sehr intensiv mit diesem Sato unterhielt. Aber alles war wunderbar. Takato saß ein bisschen verloren zusammen mit Henry auf einem Sofa und warf Jen regelmäßig einen prüfenden Blick zu. Es war immer noch alles wunderbar. Yoki war auch auf Kazus Party gekommen und gab mit Ryo ein glückliches Pärchen ab. Nichts könnte wunderbarer sein. Ich hatte bereits einige Gläser Bowle hinter mir und unterhielt mich inzwischen wieder mit Teru. Irgendwie hatte er es geschafft mich in ein Gespräch zu verwickeln. Ich wusste inzwischen gar nicht mehr, warum ich vorhin Kazu so angegangen hatte. Jetzt spielte ich sogar mit dem Gedanken mich bei ihm zu entschuldigen, denn das war erst recht wunderbar. Ich fühlte mich einfach herrlich.

Teru und ich standen gemeinsam in einer der ruhigeren Ecken, in denen man trotz Musik dennoch sein eigenes Wort verstehen konnte, und lachten miteinander wie in unseren guten alten Zeiten. Meine Beine fühlten sich bereits wie Wackelpudding an und in meinem Kopf fühlte ich mich leicht und vollkommen befreit.

Ich war so wankelmütig, dass ich mich von der Wand abstützte, gegen die ich die ganze Zeit lehnte. Inzwischen war diese Position unbequem geworden. Sofort geriet die Welt um mich herum ins Wanken. Teru griff mit der einen Hand nach meinem Handgelenk und legte die andere an meine Taille, damit ich nicht fiel. Mein Atmen stockte unter dieser plötzlichen Nähe für einen Moment. Aufgeregt schlug mein Herz gegen meinen Brustkorb. Auch, wenn es nur der Alkohol war, der es zum Rasen brachte, ich war hin- und weg.

„Und wie siehst bei dir aus?", flüsterte ich leise und betrachtete dabei sein Gesicht ausgiebig. Das helle Girlandenlicht spiegelte sich in seinen Augen und ich erinnerte mich wieder daran, wie sehr ich das warme Braun darin geliebt hatte, wenn das Licht es strahlen ließ. „Gibt es bei dir eine neue Freundin oder hätte ich noch eine Chance?"

„Du hast immer eine Chance", hauchte er mir leise zu.

Ich schenkte Teru mein schönstes Lächeln und einen weiteren langen Blick. „Ich weiß gar nicht mehr, wieso wir uns eigentlich getrennt haben. Alles ist doch perfekt."

Teru erwiderte mein Lächeln. Sein Gesicht kam dem meinem weiter näher. Einen Herzschlag lang blieb die Welt um mich herum stehen, als seine weichen Lippen auf meine trafen.

* * *

„Mensch, Rika ist eine echte Dramaqueen!", rief eine heißere Stimme hinter Ryo.

Sie gehörte zu Kazu. Der Alkohol hatte bereits seinen Tribut von seiner Stimme gefordert. Er erschien neben ihm und Yoki und Ryo löste den Blick von Rika und dem schwarzhaarigen Mann. Verwirrt sah er ihn an.

„Erst macht sie mich zur Schnecke, weil ich ihren Ex eingeladen habe und jetzt steht sie da und flirtet mit dem herum." Er lachte laut. „Wenn ich morgen keinen Dank dafür bekomme, weil ich ihrem Glück wieder auf die Sprünge geholfen habe, dann werde ich ihr mal auf die Sprünge helfen."

Noch einmal lachte Kazu, dann fiel sein Blick auf ein Ryo unbekanntes Mädchen, das soeben an ihnen vorbeiging. Sofort heftete er sich an ihre Fersen und ließ ihn mit Yoki wieder alleine.

„Du siehst irgendwie blass aus", stelle seine Freundin neben ihm fest und musterte Ryo besorgt. „Geht es dir gut?"

Langsam nickte Ryo auf ihre Frage hin und lächelte sie schief an. „Klar."

Unwillkürlich glitt sein Blick an ihr vorbei wieder zu Rika zurück. Doch im selben Moment wünschte er sich, er hätte weiter in die wunderschönen schwarzen Augen von Yoki gesehen. Dieser Teru und sie flirteten nicht mehr miteinander. Er hatte seine Hände um ihren Körper geschlungen, sie an sich herangezogen und jetzt küssten sie sich. So innig, dass Ryo sich für einen Moment fragte, ob sie wohl gleich hier übereinander herfallen würden. Der Anblick fühlte sich wie eine Ohrfeige an und ein eigenartiges Gefühl staute sich in seiner Brust zusammen.

„Stört dich das etwa?", fragte Yoki plötzlich.

Ihr veränderter Tonfall schaffte es, dass Ryo ihr wieder seine Aufmerksamkeit schenkte. Überrascht bemerkte er, dass Yoki seinem Blick gefolgt war. Er fühlte sich ertappt. Ryo verhinderte gerade noch rechtzeitig, dass er schluckte. Das wäre ein Schuldeingeständnis auf voller Linie gewesen. Auch wenn es stimmte, denn merkwürdigerweise störte es ihn tatsächlich. Streit mit Yoki, wegen einer solchen Kleinigkeit, war allerdings das letzte was er jetzt wollte.

Schnell schüttelte er den Kopf und grinste sie an. „Nein, ich mach mir nur ein bisschen Sorgen …", antwortete er ihr hastig und versuchte dabei so überzeugend wie möglich zu klingen. Dass er sie beobachtet hatte, war nicht abzustreiten. „Weißt du, ich kenn sie so gar nicht. Sie war noch ein Kind, als ich sie das letzte Mal gesehen habe."

Das war auch die Wahrheit, wenn auch nur in kleinerer Ausführung. Als er Rika zum ersten Mal nach all den Jahren wiedergesehen hatte, hatte er sie bislang als Kind in Erinnerung gehabt und nicht als Frau; mit langen Beinen, einem netten Hintern, Brüsten und Exfreunden. Ihn hatte der Gedanke immer getröstet, wenn er an Rika als kleines Mädchen dachte. Sie jedoch jetzt so zu sehen, fühlte sich … verletzend an.

An Yokis Miene konnte Ryo erkennen, dass sie skeptisch war. Er zwang sich zu einem Lächeln, griff nach ihrer Hand und zog sie an sich heran. „Jetzt sieh mich doch nicht so an", murmelte er ihr leise zu. „Was hältst du davon, wenn wir heimlich verschwinden und schauen, wo wir noch unseren Spaß haben könnten?"

Yoki gefiel die Idee. Sie schenkte ihm ein Lächeln, stellte sich auf Zehenspitzen und küsste ihn. Ryo war es nur recht jetzt die Party zu verlassen. Rikas Anblick war schrecklich und noch grauenvoller war es, was er in ihm auslöste. Mit dieser Geschichte hatte er eigentlich abgeschlossen.

* * *

_Fortsetzung folgt ..._


	5. Fehlgeleitet

_Weiter geht's :)._

_Ich hoffe, der Schock des letzten Kapitels ist ein wenig überwunden. Ihr müsst keine Panik kriegen. Das Leben spielt eben nur manchmal so. ;)_

_Über kleine Streicheleinheiten, in Form von Kommentaren, würde ich mich sehr freuen. ;)_

_Kuss & Schluss, die Tanya_

_

* * *

_

_Kapitel 5_** – Fehlgeleitet**

Scheiße. Scheiße. Scheiße.

Gab's sonst noch irgendetwas zu sagen?

Nein, bis auf ein weiteres Scheiße war dem nichts mehr hinzuzufügen. Vielleicht noch etwas im Sinne von: Kazu war ein toter Mann.

Vor einer halben Stunde bin ich in einer Wohnung aufgewacht, die nicht mein zu Hause war; lag in einem Bett, das nicht mir gehörte; und neben einem Mann, der eigentlich nicht neben mir liegen sollte.

Das schlimmste daran war aber, dass ich nicht mal sagen konnte, ich hätte einen Filmriss gehabt. So etwas war nämlich viel leichter zu verdrängen, weil man eben _nichts _mehr wusste. Ich konnte mich jedoch noch an jedes schmutzige Detail erinnern. Auch an die Tatsache, dass die vergangene Nacht im Grunde gar nicht mal so schlecht gewesen war. Sie hätte eben nur nicht passieren dürfen. Das war aber auch schon alles.

Gott sei Dank hatte Teru noch geschlafen, als ich aus seiner Wohnung geschlichen bin. Auf Gespräche wie "Wo stehen wir jetzt?" und "Was bedeutet das für uns?" war mir jetzt definitiv nicht zu Mute. Und erst recht nicht danach, dass es vielleicht wieder geschah, jetzt, da wir nach einem halben Jahr mal wieder auf den Geschmack gekommen waren.

In der U-Bahn kramte ich in meiner Tasche nach meinem Handy und warf dabei zum ersten Mal bewusst einen Blick auf die Uhr. Es war bereits elf und ich hatte drei Anrufe in Abwesenheit von Jen erhalten. Ich überprüfte die Uhrzeiten und wurde besorgt. Alle drei waren in der vergangenen Stunde eingetroffen. Es musste also etwas passiert sein.

Nachdem ich an meiner Haltestelle die Bahn verlassen hatte und mir wieder ein Netz zur Verfügung stand, rief ich Jen zurück. Bereits nach dem dritten Klingeln ging sie ran.

„Wo warst du, verdammt noch mal?", rief sie aufgewühlt und in einem Tonfall, der eigentlich gar nicht zu ihr passte.

„Das ist eine lange Geschichte, aber dir auch einen guten Morgen", seufzte ich und fügte dann hastig hinzu: „Was ist passiert? Du hörst dich gar nicht gut an."

„Takato", presste Jen hervor. Am Telefon hörte ich, wie sie kurz schniefte und ihr dann die Tränen kamen. „Wir haben uns gestritten. Gestern war es mir noch egal ... doch heute ..."

Sie begann zu schluchzen und ich erinnerte mich vage daran, wie ich Jen zusammen mit diesem Sato, Saitou oder wie auch immer, gesehen hatte. Allerdings war ich gestern viel zu sehr damit beschäftigt gewesen, mir meine eigene Welt schön zu trinken, anstatt, dass ich dabei so vorausschauend gedacht hätte, bereits irgendwelche Folgen für Jen vor mir zu sehen. Ich konnte nur ahnen, was geschehen war.

„Du hast ihn doch nicht etwa betrogen?"

„Nein!", stieß Jen mit tränenerstickter Stimme entsetzt hervor, als wäre das der abwegigste Gedanke überhaupt. Jedoch fand ich das angesichts ihres Zustandes gar nicht so abwegig. Sie weinte noch einige Sekunden weiter, ehe sie wieder sprechen konnte. „Das heißt ... doch, aber ich habe nicht mit ihm geschlafen. Wir haben uns geküsst – auf der Party. Takato hat es gesehen und ist furchtbar wütend geworden. Warum hast du denn nichts getan? Mir rechtzeitig eine Ohrfeige verpasst, zum Beispiel."

Genervt sog ich scharf die Luft ein. Jen war ein furchtbar nettes Mädchen. Es fiel mir schwer sie anzuschnauzen oder gar wütend auf sie zu sein, doch ich war immerhin nicht ihr Kindermädchen!

„Hey, du bist schon alt genug um selbst zu wissen was du tust!" – sprach gerade ich und hatte selbst einen gnadenlos dummen Fehler gemacht. Vielleicht war das aber auch der Grund, warum ich überhaupt so aggressiv reagierte. Mich überforderte gerade mein eigenes Problem ein wenig.

„I-ich weiß." Jen begann von neuem zu weinen. „Es tut mir leid."

Ich seufzte in mein Handy. „Hör zu, ich versuche mit Takato zu reden, okay? Das wird schon wieder. Er liebt dich und du hast einfach nur zu viel getrunken."

„Aber was ist, wenn er mich jetzt hasst?", fragte Jen mit zitternder Stimme vorsichtig.

„Ach, komm schon, der hasst dich nicht. Ich würde es an seiner Stelle vielleicht tun, aber der ist doch genauso drauf wie du."

Ich hörte Jen kurz lächeln und war froh, dass es mir anscheinend gelungen war, sie zu überzeugen. Seit den Ereignissen damals, zur Digimon-Zeit, nachdem sie in Depressionen verfallen war, war ich vorsichtig beim Umgang mit ihr. Zwar besaß sie inzwischen wesentlich mehr Charakterstärke als früher, dennoch entdeckte ich auch allzu oft das kleine Mädchen in ihr wieder, nicht zu letzt in diesem Gespräch.

„Okay, danke", schniefte Jen schließlich. „Kommst du heute dann auch noch vorbei?"

Nachdenklich biss ich mir auf die Unterlippe. Eigentlich war mir gar nicht danach zu Mute. Am liebsten hätte ich mich jetzt selbst in mein Bett vergraben und mir meine eigenen Fehler vorgeworfen.

„Ich denke nicht. Wir reden morgen, okay? Heute ist auch nicht unbedingt mein Tag."

Jen klang enttäuscht, als sie „Oh, ja dann gut, bis morgen" sagte. Ich verabschiedete mich ebenfalls noch vor ihr und legte auf.

Kaum war der Anruf beendet, gingen zwei SMSen auf meinem Handy ein. Einmal eine Mailboxnachricht von Teru, der anscheinend versucht hatte mich zu erreichen, während ich mich Jen gesprochen hatte; und dann noch eine SMS von ihm.

_Wir müssen reden. Bitte ruf mich an.  
__Teru_

Verdammt noch mal. Ich schaltete mein Handy ab. Jetzt brauchte ich meine Ruhe.

* * *

Ich klingelte bei den Matsukis und es dauerte nicht lange, bis Takatos Mutter mit einem strahlenden Lächeln in der Haustür stand. „Hallo Rika. Schön dich wiederzusehen. Wie geht's dir denn?"

„Gut", gab ich meine Standartantwort auf diese Frage, obwohl sie im Moment ganz und gar nicht der Wahrheit entsprach. Das war es nur eben immer, was alle hören wollten und, mal ehrlich, niemand würde je etwas anderes darauf antworten.

„Sehr schön. Komm doch rein", erwiderte seine Mutter lächelnd und trat beiseite, damit ich eintreten konnte. „Takato!", rief sie dann nach oben. „Rika ist da!"

Es dauerte keine Minute, bis Takato die Treppen herunterkam. Müde lächelte er mich schief an, dennoch sah er auch ein wenig traurig aus. Man sah ihm die letzte Nacht an.

„Morgen", begrüßte ich ihn. „Gehen wir raus?"

* * *

Fünf Minuten später saß ich im Schneidersitz neben Takato und in der angenehmen Frühlingssonne auf einer Parkbank und vertilgten dankbar die Rosinenbrötchen, die uns seine Mutter mitgegeben hatte. Ich hatte nichts gegessen, als ich nach Hause gekommen bin, sondern nur kurz geduscht und war dann sofort zu ihm gefahren, deswegen war ich jetzt besonders dankbar für diese kleine Stärkung. Beziehungen musste man eben haben.

„Du hast mit Jen geredet, hab ich Recht?", fragte Takato und betrachtete mich aufmerksam, während ich mir einen weiteren Bissen in den Mund schob.

Takato und ich führten selten Gespräche über unsere Beziehungen miteinander. Mal abgesehen davon, dass ich in diesem Punkt, was mich betraf, sowieso sehr schweigsam war. Es war ein komisches Gefühl für mich, jetzt so etwas anzusprechen.

„Ja, sie hat mich heute Morgen angerufen und mir gesagt was passiert ist", gab ich zu.

Takato fuhr sich angestrengt durch sein braunes Haar. „Eigentlich will ich gar nicht darüber reden." Seufzend lehnte er sich gegen die Banklehne und starrte nachdenklich geradeaus.

„Ist es denn für dich aus?", hakte ich stattdessen vorsichtig nach.

Merkwürdigerweise blieb er stumm. Damit hatte ich nicht gerechnet. Plötzlich ahnte ich schlimmes, ließ mein Brötchen Brötchen sein, legte es wieder in die Tüte zurück und schenkte ihm meine vollständige Aufmerksamkeit.

„Sie war betrunken, Takato", fuhr ich fort. „Jen wusste überhaupt nicht was sie tat. Sie liebt dich. Mir geht sie oft genug damit auf die Nerven."

Mit gequältem Gesichtsausdruck sah er mich wieder an. „Ich weiß, dass sie mich liebt. Es geht nicht einmal darum, dass sie ihn geküsst hat."

Wie bitte? Das überraschte mich jetzt. Verständnislos sah ich Takato an.

„Ich habe das Gefühl, dass wir irgendwie nicht mehr zueinander passen", erklärte er mir. „Jen träumt die ganze Zeit von einem möglichst aufregenden Leben und vielen Abenteuern, die mir gar nicht so wichtig sind. Ich habe hier alles was ich brauche und will nur ein glückliches Leben führen, aber sie will nach dem Studium nach Paris gehen und dort ihre eigene Kunstgalerie eröffnen." Takato lachte laut, amüsierte sich aber nicht im Geringsten darüber. „Letzte Woche wollte sie noch nach Mailand, weißt du?"

Nach dem Abschluss der Oberschule hatte ich schon lange bemerkt, dass sich Jen und Takato auf ihre Weise veränderten. Allerdings hatte ich nicht vermutet, dass es so ernst um ihre Beziehung stand. Wenn ich Takato so zuhörte, bekam ich das Gefühl, dass sie wirklich nicht mehr zueinander passten. Sie beiden waren schon immer Träumer gewesen, aber es stimmte, Jen träumte in letzter Zeit so viel, dass sie anderen das Gefühl gab, nicht mehr wichtig zu sein.

„Jen brauchst du aber auch", sagte ich leise und wartete auf eine Reaktion von Takato. Er antwortete wieder nichts. „Oder?", fügte ich zögerlich hinzu.

Takato erwiderte lange meinen fragenden Blick. In diesem Moment wurde mir klar, dass er gestern Abend mit Jen abgeschlossen hatte. Das war eine Erkenntnis, die sogar mich ein wenig traf. Ich wollte mir gar nicht ausmalen, was das für unsere Freundschaft bedeuten würde – und erst recht nicht, wie für Jen dadurch die Welt zusammenbrechen könnte.

„Dann sei bitte fair zu ihr und sprich mit ihr darüber", riet ich ihm und hoffte inständig, dass er das tun würde.

Gott sei Dank hatte ich Jen für heute nicht mehr zugesagt. Ich wusste nicht, wie ich ihr das beibringen könnte, denn Jen würde sicherlich nicht locker lassen, bis sie erfuhr, was Takato und ich miteinander gesprochen hatten. Blieb also nur zu hoffen, dass Takato rechtzeitig mit ihr sprach, ehe Jen mich in die Mangel nahm.

Für einen langen Moment sagte niemand von uns ein Wort. Ich betrachtete Takato angestrengt und versuchte dabei herauszufinden, ob ich etwas bei ihm bewirkt hatte. Selten hatte er so unergründlich ausgesehen, wie in diesem Moment, während er nachdenklich geradeaus starrte und auf seiner Semmel herum kaute. Doch Takato war ein gerechter Mensch. Er würde sicherlich mit ihr reden.

Ganz im Gegensatz zu mir. Ich schaltete gerne mein Handy aus, für gewöhnlich, wenn ich vor etwas flüchtete. Und ich flüchtete nur allzu oft. Meine nächtlichen Spaziergänge zum Beispiel, unternahm ich auch nicht nur, weil ich gerne alleine war. Ich hätte heute Morgen mit Teru sprechen sollen, immerhin wusste ich nicht einmal, ob er sich wirklich unsere Beziehung zurückwünschte. Statt aber die Sache aus der Welt zu schaffen, bin ich sofort vom schlimmsten ausgegangen und war gegangen.

Schließlich sprang Takato seufzend von der Parkbank auf und riss mich somit wieder aus meinen eigenen Gedanken. Er streckte sich ausgiebig, um seinen Gliedern wieder etwas Leben zurückzugeben, dann gähnte Takato und sah lächelnd zu mir herab. In diesem Moment sah er bereits wieder wie ein anderer Mensch aus, als wären wir beide eben nicht hier gesessen und hätten über seine gescheiterte Beziehung zu Jen gesprochen, sondern ausgiebige Urlaubspläne geschmiedet. Es war beinahe traurig, wie sehr er den Eindruck erwecken wollte, dass eigentlich alles gut und er nicht totunglücklich war.

„Ich habe Kazu versprochen ihm noch beim Aufräumen zu helfen. Kommst du mit?"

Pha. Diesem Idioten helfen?

Leider hob dieser Gedanke aber meine Stimmung auch ein wenig, angesichts der Tatsache, dass ich so gut verdrängen konnte, was ich soeben erfahren hatte. Außerdem musste ich ohnehin noch ein erstes Wörtchen mit Kazu wechseln.

Schwerfällig stand ich ebenfalls von der Bank auf. „Na wenn's denn sein muss."

* * *

Kazus anzügliches Grinsen, nachdem er die Tür öffnete und mich entdeckte, ließ mich sofort meinen Entschluss bereuen, überhaupt einen Finger für ihn krumm zu machen.

Er öffnete den Mund, um etwas zu sagen, allerdings fiel ich ihm rechtzeitig schroff ins Wort. „Ein Wort und du bist tot."

Ohne ihm weiter Beachtung zu schenken, drängte ich mich an ihm vorbei in die Wohnung und stand plötzlich direkt vor Ryo, der bereits einen Müllsack in der Hand hielt und fleißig dabei war Pappbecher und Partydekoration vom Boden aufzusammeln.

Na super. Wenn ich das gewusst hätte, dann wäre ich nicht mitgekommen.

Ryo lächelte uns schief an. „Hallo."

Stille kehrte ein, in der mir bewusst wurde, dass sich hier etwas verändert hatte. Eigentlich benahm er sich seit unserem Wiedersehen mir gegenüber so, als wären wir seit Jahren die besten Freunde, allerdings spürte ich zum ersten Mal bewusst die zwischen uns die Distanz, die sieben Jahre Trennung bewirken konnte. Das lag sicherlich daran, dass ich ihm diese sieben Jahre vorgeworfen hatte. Ryos Abgang danach war immerhin auch nicht ohne gewesen. Noch nie hatte ich ihn so erlebt. Verärgert stellte ich auf einmal fest, dass ich mich plötzlich deswegen schuldig fühlte. Dabei hatte ich nichts falsch gemacht, sondern ihm nur die Wahrheit gesagt.

„Rika", meinte Kazu mit frecher Stimme und schnappte sich unverschämterweise meinen Arm zum Einhaken, noch ehe ich etwas dagegen tun konnte. „Du böses Mädchen, du. Eine wilde Nacht gehabt?"

Natürlich, er konnte es nicht sein lassen.

Ich entriss ihm meinen Arm wieder und sah ihn wütend an. In dem Moment, als ich jedoch verärgert etwas erwidern wollte, wurde mir bewusst, dass das sowieso keinen Sinn hatte. Mit Kazu hatte ich mich schon immer im Kreis gedreht und würde es auch immer weiterhin tun. Wir stritten, stritten und stritten miteinander und im Grunde hatte er dabei die hellste Freude.

„Lad Teru einfach _nie_ wieder ein, ohne mir zuvor Bescheid zu geben, hast du gehört?", sagte ich kalt und wunderte mich selbst darüber, wie gut Kazu aus der Sache herauskam. „Also, was soll ich jetzt machen?"

Kazu verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust „Willst du denn nicht-"

„Komm, wir fangen an!", fiel Takato ihm allerdings ins Wort. Er schnappte sich zwei weitere Müllsäcke von Ryo und drückte mir einen davon in die Hand. „Sonst werden wir hier nie fertig. Das ist ja ein richtiger Saustall."

In all meiner Wut auf Kazu war meine Umgebung eher nebensächlich gewesen. Takato hatte recht. Wir befanden uns wirklich in einem wahrhaften Saustall. Überall lag Müll am Boden verstreut, Alkoholflecken befanden sich, wohin man nur sah und es war sogar ein Stuhl zu Bruch gegangen. Wie auch immer das geschehen ist, ich hatte davon nichts mitbekommen. Zumindest stellte ich mit einer gewissen Befriedigung fest, dass Kazu auch eine Wandhälfte komplett neu streichen musste, während ich, genauso wie Takato, begann, den Müll in die blaue Tüte zu stopfen.

„Vergiss Kazu, du weißt, dass er manchmal ein Idiot ist", sagte plötzlich Ryo hinter mir. Er sprach leise. Takato und Kazu waren zwar inzwischen in die Küche gegangen und begannen dort alle Partyspuren zu beseitigen, allerdings gab es keine Tür, die die Räume voneinander trennte.

Ich wandte mich zu ihm um und zog die Augenbraue empor. „Denkst du wirklich ich brauche Trost?"

Ryo schüttelte den Kopf. „Nein, eigentlich wollte ich mir dir reden."

„Schon wieder?", fragte ich unbeeindruckt.

„Du hast Recht, es war scheiße von mir, mich nicht bei euch zu melden. Ich kann dich verstehen", fuhr Ryo unbeirrt fort. „Allerdings hatte ich einen Grund."

„Und der wäre?"

Ryo sah mich lange an, bis sich schließlich ein bitteres Lächeln über seine Mundwinkel zog. „Darüber spreche ich nicht." Er holte tief Luft. „Ich habe nachgedacht und muss dir wieder zu stimmen. Wir waren nie wirkliche Freunde. Ich will dir meine Freundschaft nicht aufdrängen. Wir beide würden sowieso nicht miteinander funktionieren."

Ich betrachtete Ryos erste Miene noch eine Weile, ehe ich begriff, dass er tatsächlich fest entschlossen war. Schon wieder etwas, dass nicht miteinander _funktionierte_. Das zu hören, ließ mich merkwürdigerweise nicht so kalt, wie mich das eigentlich lassen sollte. Es war diese bescheuerte Sentimentalität, die sich in mir gerade regte und mich an die Zeit zurückerinnerte, in der wir gemeinsam Feinden gegenübergestanden hatten und füreinander kämpfen. Damals hatten wir miteinander funktioniert. Allerdings hatte ich noch nie um eine Freundschaft gekämpft und ich war mir sicher, dass ich eine Freundschaft mit Ryo sicherlich nicht wollte.

Also nickte ich stattdessen. „Dann gehen wir uns in Zukunft also aus dem Weg."

„Es wäre besser so."

Aber ob ich es wirklich bereits innerlich genauso akzeptiert hatte, wie ich es äußerlich vorgab?

Plötzlich fragte sich ein kleiner Teil in mir, was so falsch daran war, eine Freundschaft mit Ryo auszuprobieren und ihn einfach neu kennen zu lernen. Und er fragte sich, wo stand, dass wir nicht miteinander funktionieren würden.

So schnell wie dieser Zweifel kam, verschwand er allerdings wieder. Ich wandte mich wieder meinem Müll zu und begann weiter aufzuräumen. Natürlich funktionierten wir nicht miteinander. Wir hatten schon immer angeeckt. Wenn man es streng nahm, dann funktionierten Kazu und ich genauso wenig. Aber in diesem Punkt wurde ich _leider_ nicht gefragt.

Und wie war das noch mal im Falle Ryos?

Es war mir schon immer eine Spur _zu_ selbstsicher, _zu_ arrogant und _zu_ charmant gewesen. Alles Eigenschaften, die ich absolut nicht ertragen konnte, wenn sie bei einer Person im Überfluss vorhanden waren. Im Grunde sollte ich also froh sein, dass ich dem nun nicht mehr ausgesetzt sein würde.

Ich fragte mich nur bereits, wie das gehen sollte. Wollte er sich etwa auch von den anderen fern halten – nur wegen mir?

* * *

Gegen Abend klingelte es plötzlich bei mir zu Hause Sturm. Genervt nahm ich die Ohrstöpsel meines iPods heraus und fühlte mich plötzlich in dein Deja-vu-Erlebnis zurückmanövriert, das erst vor wenigen Tagen stattgefunden hatte. Wollte dieser bescheuerte Akiyama etwa schon wieder mit mir reden? Dabei hatte er mir erst heute Nachmittag mitgeteilt, dass es besser wäre, wenn wir uns voneinander fernhielten.

Zum ersten Mal hoffte ich, dass es einer von Rumikos Verflossenen war, der sie um jeden Preis zurückgewinnen wollte. Dennoch gab ich mich nicht damit zufrieden, sie zur Tür gehen zu lassen, sondern stieg neugierig aus meinem Bett und betrat den Flur.

In diesem Moment öffnete Rumiko die Haustür.

„Jen!", rief sie verwundert, fast schon ein wenig erschrocken aus. „Wie siehst du denn aus?"

Plötzlich ahnte ich schlimmes. Ich kam den Flur entlang auf sie zu. Jen stürmte an ihr vorbei ins Haus und fiel mir weinend um den Hals, kaum, dass sie mich entdeckte. Schluchzend vergrub sie ihr Gesicht in mein graues Sweatshirt und krallte ihre Fingernägel in meine Arme.

„Er hat Schluss gemacht, Rika!", schaffte sie es irgendwann mal unter Tränen hervor zupressen, doch gleich darauf überfiel sie ein erneuter Weinkrampft.

Rumiko schloss mit besorgter Miene die Haustür und ging stumm in die Küche zurück, wofür ich ihr sehr dankbar war. Irgendwie schaffte ich es, Jen in mein Zimmer zu bekommen, ohne sie dabei loszulassen. Dort setzten wir uns auf mein Bett und sofort schnappte sie sich eins meiner Kissen, um weiter ihre Tränen darin zu vergießen. Meine Arme waren ihr dankbar, allerdings hätte ich dennoch gerne heute Nacht auf dem Trockenen geschlafen.

„Es tut mir so leid, Jen", sagte ich leise.

Zu mehr war ich nicht fähig. Im Trösten war ich noch nie besonders gut gewesen. Allein schon der Gedanke, ihr durchs Haar zu streichen, wie eine Mutter ihrem kleinen Kind, wenn es von einem bösen Albtraum heimgesucht worden war, fühlte sich komisch an.

„Ich dachte wirklich, dass alles wieder gut werden würde." Jen schleuderte mein Kissen gegen die Wand und ich sah hilflos dabei zu, wie das arme Ding auf den Boden fiel. „Und er hat gesagt, dass er mich lieb! Er liebt mich, Rika, und macht mit mir Schluss!"

Ich spürte, wie sich Jens Trauer allmählich in Wut umwandelte. Jetzt wäre vielleicht doch eine beruhigende Geste angebracht. Vorsichtig legte ich meine Hand auf ihren Unterarm.

„Jen-"

„Du hast auch gesagt, dass alles wieder gut werden würde!"

„Jen-"

„Ich verstehe nicht, was in seinem Kopf vorgeht! Er meinte, wir passen nicht mehr zueinander!" Jen sah mich zum ersten Mal wieder an. „Passen wir nicht mehr zueinander?"

Ich bekam Takatos Worte wieder in den Sinn und zögerte – zu lange. Plötzlich entriss mir Jen ihren Arm und sprang wieder von meinem Bett auf.

„Du denkst auch, dass wir nicht mehr zueinander passen?"

Wow. Allmählich verlor ich die Kontrolle über diese Situation. Jen hatte mich bisher noch nie angeschrien.

„Das habe ich nicht gesagt", erwiderte ich mit ruhiger Stimme und versuchte, mich nicht wieder von ihr unterbrechen zu lassen. „Allerdings-"

„Allerdings, was?", blaffte sie mich an. Ihr Gesichtsausdruck wurde plötzlich zu einer wissenden und bitteren Miene. „Du bist eigentlich überhaupt nicht überrascht. Du wusstest schon Bescheid, nicht wahr? Als ihr miteinander geredet habt, hast du Takato nicht vielleicht sogar auf die Idee gebracht? Wie sollte er denn sonst auf so einen Unsinn kommen?"

Für einen Moment glaubte ich mich verhört zu haben, allerdings stand Jen immer noch der Vorwurf ins Gesicht geschrieben. Allmählich zog sie meinen Ärger auf sich.

„Was soll denn jetzt dieser Schwachsinn? Wieso sollte ich so etwas tun?", fragte ich kalt und stand von meinem Bett auf. „Natürlich wusste ich Bescheid! Takato hat es mir erzählt, allerdings ist der alt genug, um seine Entscheidungen selber zu treffen. Ich habe im lediglich geraten fair zu dir zu sein!"

„Fair zu mir zu sein, indem er mit mir Schluss macht?" Jen steigerte sich diese Situation so hinein, dass sie anscheinend keinen logischen Gedanken mehr zustande brachte.

„Er _wollte_ mit dir Schluss machen. Ich habe nur darum gebeten, dass er dich nicht so lange auflaufen lässt, weil du das nicht verdient hast!" Ich hatte beinahe geschrien und musste jetzt tief Luft holen. Gepresst fuhr ich mit meiner Stimme fort. „Du wolltest doch unbedingt, dass ich mit ihm rede, weil du einfach nicht selbstständig sein kannst!"

Jen warf mir noch für einige Sekunden einen entgeisterten Blick zu, dann rauschte sie wütend davon und knallte lautstark meine Tür hinter sich zu. Ich konnte ihr nur fassungslos hinterher starren. Die hatte wirklich einen Sprung in der Schüssel.

* * *

_Fortsetzung folgt …_


	6. Aus dem Weg gehen klingt

_Es hat gedauert, ich weiß. Viel zu lange, ich weiß. Doch ich mag dieses Kapitel nicht, wie ihr jetzt wisst. Und es wurde einfach nicht besser, verzeiht mir._

_~ Liebe Grüße, die Tanya_

* * *

_Kapitel 6_** – „Aus dem Weg gehen" klingt doch nicht so super**

„Was ist denn euch beiden über die Leber gelaufen?", fragte ich und warf einen neugierigen Blick auf Kenta und Henry, die mit düsterer Miene am Mittagstisch in der Mensa saßen und sich leise unterhielten. Ich bemerkte im selben Moment den freien Platz neben Kenta. „Wo ist Jen?"

Jetzt fiel mir auf, dass ich Jen bereits den ganzen Tag noch nicht zu Gesicht bekommen hatte. Obwohl ich noch immer wütend auf sie war, konnte ich nicht verhindern mir inzwischen auch Sorgen um sie zu machen. Ob es ihr wohl gut ging?

Während ich mich zu Henry und Kenta setzte, machte Kenta eine missbilligende Kopfbewegung an mir vorbei. „Schau hinter dich."

Überrascht wandte ich mich um. An dem Tisch hinter uns konnte ich niemanden entdecken, der mir bekannt vorkam, doch am nächsten Tisch erkannte ich plötzlich Jens Rückseite. Sie saß lachend neben diesem Saitou aus meiner Mathematikvorlesung und unterhielt sich angeregt mit ihm und einigen seiner Freunde.

Mein Magen verkrampfte sich. Sofort bereute ich es, dass ich soeben noch meine Sorgen an sie verschwendet hatte. Was dachte Jen eigentlich, was sie hier tat? Anscheinend sah sie sich wirklich als das große Opfer in dieser Geschichte. Ich war froh, dass Takato dieser Anblick erspart blieb. Zwar hatte er sich von ihr getrennt, aber ein wenig mehr Respekt könnte Jen ihrer Beziehungen schon entgegenbringen.

Irgendwie hatte ich auch geglaubt, dass Jen heute wieder bei Verstand wäre und wir unseren Streit als lächerliche Meinungsverschiedenheit abtun würden. Jetzt gab mir ein leises Gefühl zu verstehen, dass das nur eine naive Hoffnung gewesen war.

„Zwischen Takato und Jen ist es aus", erklärte ich Henry und Kenta knapp und konzentrierte mich wieder auf mein Essen. Dumme Jen. Sie war all den Ärger gar nicht wert.

„Und du sollst angeblich Schuld daran sein – meint zumindest Jen", fügte Henry vorsichtig hinzu.

Ich hatte mal wieder die Buschtrommeln unterschätzt. Wie konnte ich auch nur annehmen, dass diese Neuigkeit noch niemand mitbekommen hatte? Mir jedoch auch vor meinen Freunden die Schuld an ihrer Trennung zu geben, machte mich nur noch wütender auf sie. Wie konnte sie nur?

„Das ist nicht wahr", verteidigte ich mich schnell. „Wieso sollte ich die beiden denn auseinander bringen wollen?"

„Ich weiß." Henry seufzte. „Takato hat es mir erzählt. Jen braucht vielleicht einfach nur ein bisschen Zeit, um alles … zu verkraften."

Wenn es nach mir ginge, brauchte sie noch viel mehr, als ein bisschen Zeit. Eine gehörige Ohrfeige zum Beispiel. Wollte sie etwa auch einen Keil zwischen Henry, Kenta, Kazu und mich treiben?

Plötzlich winkte Kenta. „Hey Ryo! Wir sind hier!"

Mein Blick flog automatisch zu Ryo und lenkte mich ein wenig von meinen finsteren Gedanken ab. Zusammen mit Yoki kam er gerade mit zwei vollen Tabletts von der Essensausgabe. Ich sah, dass er zögerte nachdem er Kenta bemerkte, setzte sich allerdings dann langsam in Bewegung und kam an unseren Tisch. Yoki folgte ihm.

„Hallo", begrüßte er uns mit einem schiefen Grinsen.

„Willst du dich wieder zu uns setzten?", fragte Kenta lächelnd.

Ryo schüttelte den Kopf und deutete mit einem kleinen Nicken auf Yoki. „Eigentlich wollten wir heute für uns sein."

Kentas Lächeln verblasste, aber er gab nicht auf. „Oh – dann vielleicht morgen?"

„Ich habe Morgen erst nachmittags eine Vorlesung."

„Dann können wir uns ja mal am Mittwoch sehen. Wir wollten abends ins Kino gehen."

Wollten wir das?

„Mal sehen. Ich weiß noch nicht recht."

Ich hatte den Eindruck, dass Ryo Kenta im Grunde so schnell wie möglich entkommen wollte – und zwar wegen mir. Er sah mich zumindest kein einziges Mal direkt an, und das für seine Verhältnisse so ungewöhnlich, dass es schon wieder offensichtlich war. Als ich Kentas enttäuschte Miene sah, fühlte ich mich schlecht. Ryo musste nicht so einen Aufstand machen. Natürlich verbot ich ihm nicht, dass er sich mit den anderen traf und irgendwie schockierte es mich sogar, dass er auch mit Kenta und den anderen brechen wollte, nur, damit er mich nicht mehr in seiner Nähe hatte. Ja, es schockierte nicht nur, es war irgendwie … _verletzend_. War denn meine Nähe so unerträglich für ihn?

„Also", fuhr Ryo dann erleichtert fort, als es Kenta scheinbar aufgab ihn zu einem Treffen zu überreden. „Wir sehen uns!"

Er nickte uns verabschiedend zu und verschwand dann mit Yoki an einem der hinteren Tische in der Mensa. Zufälligerweise war das der Tisch, der am weitesten von uns entfernt war, obwohl noch genügend freie Plätze in der Nähe zur Auswahl standen.

„Ryo hat sich verändert", murrte Kenta enttäuscht. „Er war mal so cool und jetzt redet er fast nicht mehr mit uns."

Ich war kein Mensch von großartigen Gefühlsduseleien und empfand auch selten Mitleid, doch bei Kentas Anblick regte sich bei mir in diesem Moment tatsächlich etwas. Mir war der Grund zwar noch immer unbegreiflich, aber Ryo war nun mal sein großes Vorbild. Die Tatsache, dass Jen ebenfalls wegen mir nicht an diesem Tisch saß, machte mir nun doch zu schaffen. Ich wollte nicht Schuld daran sein, dass Henry oder Kenta wegen mir gemieden wurden oder, dass sogar Freundschaften auseinander brachen.

„Habt ihr wenigstens heute Zeit? Wir könnten ins _Mets_ gehen", fragte Kenta hoffnungsvoll.

Das _Mets_ war unsere Stammbar, die wir regelmäßig miteinander besuchen. Am Wochenende spielten dort unbekannte, jedoch sehr gute Musiker, die genau nach meinem Geschmack waren.

Henry und ich tauschten schnelle Blicke und mir war klar, dass Kenta erneut enttäuscht werden würde.

„Ich wollte mit Alice ausgehen", gestand Henry ihm entschuldigend.

„Und ich hab nach der Uni leider auch schon was vor." Da Kenta mir gerade sehr leid tat, brachte ich meine Absage in einem fast schon Henry-liken Ton über die Lippen.

Kenta war tatsächlich wieder enttäuscht und das hinderte ihn wahrscheinlich daran, dass er nachbohrte, was genau ich nun vorhatte. Henry bemerkte hingegen, dass ich es ihnen absichtlich verschwieg. Er schenkte mir kurz einen wissenden Blick und wandte sich wieder stumm seinem Essen zu.

* * *

Die herrlichen Frühlingstemperaturen veranlasst mich dazu, dass ich mich im _Flavour_ draußen an einen Tisch setze. Das _Flavour_ war ein Café in der Nähe der Uni, das ich vor kurzem entdeckt hatte und mir ganz gut gefiel. Die Bedingungen waren freundlich und nicht zu aufdringlich und die Karte sagte mir auch zu.

„Möchten Sie schon etwas bestellen?", riss mich eine Frauenstimme plötzlich aus den Gedanken.

Ich hatte sicherlich geschlagene fünf Minuten angespannt die Umgebung nach Teru abgesucht, so dass mir nur das scheußlichste Gesöff der Welt in diesem Moment einfiel.

„Ähm … einen Espresso bitte."

Im selben Moment ärgerte ich mich bereits darüber, wie nervös mich diese Begegnung mit Teru machte, doch die Bedienung zog bereits mit einem schnellen Nicken von dannen, ehe ich etwas Genießbareres bestellen konnte. Wieso wurde ich denn nur in letzter Zeit mit Gefühlen konfrontiert, die überhaupt nicht zu mir passten?

Aber eigentlich hatte ich allen Grund nervös zu sein. Was wäre, wenn Teru sich wirklich wieder um unsere Beziehung bemühte? Gestern Nacht hatte ich lange über diese Frage nachgedacht und bis jetzt war ich mir immer noch nicht im Klaren darüber, ob mir das gefallen würde oder nicht.

Sicherlich, ich hatte eine schöne Zeit mit ihm gehabt, aber die Wochen vor unserer Trennung waren schrecklich und der Bruch zwischen uns nicht gerade schmerzfrei gewesen. Ich konnte mir nicht vorstellen, dass es anders zwischen uns weitergehen würde, nur weil wir ein paar Monate getrennt waren. Wir selbst hatten uns ja deswegen trotzdem verändert und genau aus diesem Grund hatte es nicht mehr funktioniert.

Erneut begann ich mich in Gedanken in diesem Chaos zwischen uns zu verlieren, als die Kellnerin meinen Espresso brachte und gleich darauf Teru erschien. Ich rief nach ihm, damit er meinen Tisch bemerkte und Teru kam lächelnd auf mich zu.

In meinem Herzen regte sich dabei nicht das geringste. Früher hatte es auf Terus Anblick reagiert – so wie es das auch auf Kazus Party hat, doch das Gefühl von vor noch zwei Tagen schien verschwunden. Vielleicht war dort sein Erscheinen einfach zu unerwartet und überraschend gewesen, sodass mein Herz nicht anders konnte, als zu reagieren.

Ich machte mit dem Espresso kurzen Prozess und schüttete ihn mir schnell die Kehle hinunter. Der widerlich bittere Geschmack brachte mich augenblicklich zum Erschaudern und plötzlich wünschte ich mir nichts sehnlicher als ein großes Glas klares Wasser.

„Seit wann trinkst du denn einen Espresso?", fragte Teru überrascht, während er die kleine Tasse vor mir musterte und sich dabei setzte.

„Ich will mich damit anfreunden", erklärte ich schnell und spähte nach der Kellnerin. Sie war nirgends zu entdecken, also wandte ich meine Aufmerksamkeit wieder Teru zu und kam gleich zur Sache: „Es tut mir leid, dass ich gestern so schnell verschwunden bin."

Teru zuckte mit den Achseln. „Schon in Ordnung. Ich bin nur froh, dass du dich überhaupt gemeldet hast." Er seufzte. „So war das nicht gedacht, musst du wissen. Ich wusste zwar, dass du schon einiges getrunken hast, aber das habe ich auch und ich wollte deine Situation wirklich nicht ausnutzen. Ich war einfach nur nicht mehr so klar im Kopf und hab einen Fehler gemacht."

Ich spürte, wie pure Erleichterung durch meinen Körper strömte und augenblicklich fiel alle Anspannung von mir ab. Verstand ich ihn richtig und er dachte genauso wie ich?

„Dann … war's das, oder? Wir vergessen die Sache einfach und versuchen Freunde zu werden? Oder uns eben aus dem Weg zu gehen."

Teru lächelte. „Freunde werden oder aus dem Weg gehen klingt beides super."

* * *

Abends beschloss ich mir die Zeit ein wenig im Internet zu vertreiben und ging auf Facebook online. Anscheinend verbrachten die meisten ihre Montagabende unterwegs, denn es waren nicht viele Kontakte online. Als mein Blick über die kleinen Fotoausschnitte an der Seite wanderte, blieb er bei einem Bild hängen, dass mir bisher noch nicht vertraut war.

Mit dem Cursor wanderte ich über das Bild. Sekunden später erschien das Name „_Ryo Akiyama_" und mir fiel wieder duster ein, dass wir ja nun jetzt _befreundet_ waren. Tja, wenn schon nicht in der reale Welt, dann zumindest im Internet.

Ich erinnerte mich daran, dass ich mir sein Profil noch nicht genauer angesehen hatte und im selben Moment, als ich bereits auf den Namen klickte, verfluchte ich meine schreckliche Neugierde, von der ich bisher noch nicht einmal gewusst hatte, dass sie auf Ryo bezogen überhaupt vorhanden war.

Er war auf seinem Profilbild nicht allein. Zusammen mit der schwarzhaarigen Yoki lächelte er strahlend in die Kamera und wieder einmal bemerkte ich, dass die beiden äußerlich super zusammen passten. Mein Blick wanderte weiter über die einzige Vorliebe, die Ryo eingetragen hatte. _Linkin Park_. Zumindest hatte er einen guten Musikgeschmack.

Gerade als ich mir seine weiteren Fotos ansehen wollte, hielt mich etwas in meinem Inneren zurück und eine kleine Stimme fragte mich leise: _„Warum tust du dir das überhaupt an?"_

Ich konnte mir nicht erklären warum ich so dachte und eigentlich wollte ich mich auch nicht mit dieser idiotischen Stimme in meinem Kopf beschäftigen. Plötzlich spürte ich nur noch den Wunsch Ryos Profil zu schließen und mein Notebook gegen die Wand zu donnern.

Was dachte er eigentlich wer er war? Wieso beschloss er einfach für uns beide, dass wir nicht miteinander _funktionierten_? Ich hatte ihn auch gemieden, doch immerhin hatte ich einen Grund dafür gehabt!

Ich schloss Ryos Profil nicht und mein Notebook donnerte ich erst recht nicht gehen die Wand. Stattdessen handelte ich in meiner plötzlich aufkeimenden Wut absolut dämlich, indem ich auf den Chat klickte und schrieb: _Wir müssen reden._

Und jetzt war es definitiv Zeit dafür, das Notebook gegen die Wand zu donnern. Dafür was es jedoch bereits zu spät. Die Nachricht stand auf dem Bildschirm und konnte nicht mehr zurückgeholt werden. War ich denn von allen guten Geistern verlassen? Über was wollte ich denn reden?

Ich war entsetzt, starrte gleichzeitig aber auch wie gebannt auf das Display. Eine Minute verging. Zwei vergingen. Ich überprüfte, ob Ryo noch immer online war. Der grüne Punkt blinkte noch. Jetzt wurde mir bewusst, dass ich mir tatsächlich eine Nachricht von ihm wünschte. Drei Minuten. Plötzlich erschienen die Sprechblase an der Chatleiste. Etwas in meiner Brust verkrampfte sich.

_Wir haben doch schon genug geredet_, antwortete er.

Ryo klang kalt und genervt und ich war irgendwie … _enttäuscht_. Genauso gut hätte er schreiben können, dass er nichts mit mir zutun haben wollte. Oh, halt. Genau das hatte er ja bereits gesagt.

Im Grunde hatte er recht. Ich wusste nicht wirklich, was es noch zwischen uns zu reden gab. Definitiv würde ich ihn nicht danach fragen, wieso er darauf kam, dass wir beide keine Freunde sein konnten. Am Ende verstand er das nur so, als würde es mir tatsächlich etwas bedeuten, wenn wir Freunde waren.

Dann fiel mir jedoch die rettende Lösung ein: Kenta!

Ich ignorierte Ryos Einwand und tippte hastig weiter. _Wieso gehst du Kenta aus dem Weg?_

Dieses Mal kam Ryos Antwort schneller, doch sie klang genauso kühl wie die erste. _Ich gehe ihm nicht aus dem Weg._

_Nein?_, fragte ich. _Es hat aber so gewirkt._

_Wieso interessiert dich das?_

_Es ist wegen mir, hab ich recht? Du sollst Kenta und die anderen aber nicht wegen mir meiden._

_Du willst also nicht, dass Kenta enttäuscht ist?_, hakte Ryo weiter.

Ich starrte beinahe erschrocken auf seine Frage. Das verstand er jetzt vollkommen falsch! – Oder?

_Das habe ich nie gesagt!_, schrieb ich hastig. _Es ist nur albern, sie wegen mir zu meiden._

_Und wie stellst du dir das sonst vor? Wir kommen nicht miteinander klar und sie sind deine Freunde. Wir würden immer wieder miteinander zu tun haben._

Schon wieder diese absurde Behauptung!

_Hier stimmt doch was nicht. Das ist alles so an den Haaren herbeigezogen. Was hast du wirklich für ein Problem? _Ich spürte, wie ich wieder wütender wurde, je mehr ich schrieb. Meine Finger flogen wieder über die Tasten und während ich _Enter_ drückte, begriff ich, was als nächstes bei ihm erschien:

_Denn verdammt noch mal, wie kommst du denn darauf, dass wir nicht miteinander klar kämen!_

Nein. So war das wirklich nicht gedacht.

_Wie meinst du das?_, antwortete Ryo sofort.

Ein paar Sekunden lang starrte ich auf den Monitor und wusste nicht, was ich jetzt schreiben sollte.

Ryo wurde ungeduldig, denn er sagte: _Rika?_

Okay, ja, es störte mich, dass er mich mied und der Meinung wäre, ein Problem mit mir zu haben. Allerdings wollte ich ihm nicht auf die Nase binden, wie viel mir das eigentlich ausmachte. Mister _zu_ selbstsicher, _zu_ arrogant und _zu_ charmant würde das nur in den falschen Hals bekommen und sich noch etwas darauf einbilden – egal, ob er nun etwas gegen mich hatte oder nicht.

In beschloss ich, dass keine Antwort jetzt definitiv die beste Antwort wäre. Schnell schloss ich das Fenster und klappte mein Notebook zu in der Hoffnung, Ryo nicht mehr so schnell über den Weg zu laufen. Was war ich doch nur für eine Idiotin?

Wie kam ich nur auf diesen lächerlichen Gedanken diese Dinge überhaupt anzusprechen? Und dann auch noch über das Internet!

* * *

_Fortsetzung folgt …_


	7. Nackte Gefühle

_Oh ja, ihr seht richtig. Mich gibt es noch. Dieses Kapitel habt ihr meinem bösen Husten zu verdanken, der mich an einem Samstagabend ans Bett fesselt, obwohl ich für dieses Wochenende eigentlich große Pläne hatte. :(_

_Hoffentlich kann ich euch dann wenigstens damit eine Freunde machen. Das Schreiben ist in letzter Zeit irgendwie gar nicht so einfach. Es hackt an allen Ecken und Enden …_

_Liebe Grüße, eure Tanya :)_

* * *

_Kapitel 7_** – Nackte Gefühle**

Ryo ist ein Idiot – ja, er war sogar noch mehr als das.

„Rika."

Gab es eine Steigerung für Idiot? Vollidiot?

„Rika?"

Nein. Wenn man bereits vollkommen verblödet ist, kann es ja nicht mehr schlimmer kommen. Ryo ist ein Idiot. Basta.

„Dein gelangweilter Blick ist nicht gerade sehr höflich."

Und seine penetrante Art ist sogar schon so aufdringlich, dass ich mich auch die ganze Zeit in Gedanken über ihn ärgern muss! Argh!

„Hey Rika! Ich rede mit dir!", drang plötzlich Kazus laute Stimme zu mir durch.

Überrascht hob ich den Kopf und blickte in die kleine Runde, bestehend aus ihm, Takato und mir. Kazu warf mir einen verärgerten Blick zu und ich realisierte erst jetzt, dass er meine Aufmerksamkeit wollte.

„Na und? Es interessiert mich jetzt nicht, was du zu sagen hast", entgegnete ich müde und massierte mir die Schläfe. Kazus kleine Wehwehchen, wegen denen er uns zu sich bestellt hatte, waren im Moment nebensächlich. Immerhin musste ich mich nach gestern Abend und meiner hirnrissigen Facebook-Aktion damit auseinandersetzen, dass ich Ryo einfach nicht mehr aus meinen Gedanken bekam.

Kazus Blick verfinsterte sich. „Vielleicht sollte es das aber? Was willst du sonst hier?"

„Kazu!", rief Takato mahnend.

Normalerweise gelang es Takato immer beschwichtigend auf ihn oder mich einzuwirken, doch zum ersten Mal hatte das keinen Effekt. Stattdessen wurde Kazus Miene kühl.

„Es ist doch so", fuhr er ruhig fort. „Wenn dich nicht interessiert, was ich zu sagen habe, was willst du dann hier? Freunde scheinen wir ja dann wohl keine zu sein. Freunde interessieren sich füreinander."

Ich hatte das vage Gefühl, dass mir in diesem Moment die Gesichtszüge entglitten. Kazus Ärger und seine Worte kamen so überraschend, dass sie mitten ins Herz trafen – genau dort, wo seine Worte eigentlich bisher nie etwas zu suchen hatten.

„Kazu wirklich, es recht!", rief Takato.

„Nein, tut es nicht!" Kazu begann erst so richtig in Fahrt zu kommen. Er funkelte nun Takato wütend an. „Ich frage mich schon lange, was das eigentlich soll. Ihre ständigen Stimmungsschwankungen und Gehässigkeiten haben doch nichts mit Freundschaft zu tun! Allmählich reicht es mir – und jetzt hat sie auch noch Jen vertrieben."

„Das stimm doch -"

Ich versuchte Einspruch einzulegen, doch meine Stimme versagte. Ein merkwürdiges Gefühl schnürte mir die Kehle zu und gab mir damit zu verstehen, dass ich unbedingt aus diesem Raum musste.

„Rika hat doch nichts mit Jen zu tun", warf nun Takato ebenfalls verärgert ein. „Ich habe mich von ihr getrennt!"

„Ja, weil sie dich dazu gedrängt hat! Ich hab die Nase voll von ihr!"

Takato wollte erneut etwas erwidern, doch ich hatte meine Sprache wiedergefunden und kam ihm zuvor. „Lass gut sein, Takato." Ich stand vom Sofa auf und warf Kazu einen vernichtenden Blick zu. „Diesen Mist höre ich mir nicht mehr länger an. Ich frage mich auch, was ich hier eigentlich soll."

„Du weißt ja wo die Tür ist." Kazu unterstrich seine Worte mit einer trotzigen Geste in Richtung seiner Wohnungstür.

Noch immer konnte ich nicht fassen, was hier geschah, während er mir mit seinen Augen eiskalt und ohne mit der Wimper zu zucken entgegenstarrte. Noch nie zuvor hatte er mich so angesehen, geschweige denn auf eine solche Art und Weise mit mir gesprochen.

„Deine Bruchbude werde ich sicherlich auch nicht noch einmal durch diese Tür betreten, glaub mir."

Mit einem letzten verachtenden Blick auf Kazu drehte ich mich um und stolzierte erhobenen Hauptes von Dannen. In Wahrheit versuchte ich Ruhe zu bewahren, und hoffte, dass es mir nicht bereits anzusehen war, wie sehr mein Körper im Inneren bebte. Vor Wut und auch wegen des Schmerzes, den Kazu überraschenderweise in meiner Brust hinterlassen hatte. Bisher war mir nicht bewusst gewesen, dass er eine solche Wirkung auf mich haben konnte.

Als ich die Wohnungstür endlich hinter mir schließen konnte, nahm ich einen tiefen Luftzug wie jemand, der gerade vorm Ertrinken gerettet worden war. Die Tränen brannten mir bereits in den Augen und verklärten meinen Blick. Wieso kapierten sie einfach nicht, dass sie hier nichts zu suchen hatten? Es ging doch nicht, dass man wegen Kazu in Tränen ausbrach! Der Mann war dumm, nervig und ja, er war doch nicht mal ein richtiger Mann!

Meine Gefühle schienen das aber etwas anders zu sehen und sich nicht an der Frage des Intellekts oder ob Junge oder Mann zu stören. Mir gelang es nicht mehr, meine Tränen zurückzuhalten. Ich wischte mir schnell über die feuchten Augen und sah ein, dass ich hier weg musste. Am Ende entdeckten mich noch Takato und Kazu so, und das wäre das letzte, was ich jetzt gebrauchen konnte.

Schnell hastete ich die Treppen hinunter und versuchte meine Tränen dazu zu zwingen, nicht vollkommen die Oberhand über meinen Körper zu gewinnen. Wenn ich erst einmal an der frischen Luft sein würde, würde es mir sicherlich gleich viel besser gehen.

Daraus wurde jedoch so schnell nichts: Gerade als ich den ersten Stock hinter mir lassen wollte, stieß ich unsanft gegen jemanden und schreckte vor Überraschung zurück. Keine zwei Sekunden später blicke ich direkt in Ryos Gesicht und realisierte, dass ich mit geröteten und vertränten Augen nun ausgerechnet vor _ihm_ stand. Aus dem Schreck wurde ein kleiner Schock.

Er war definitiv der Letzte, den ich je hätte so antreffen wollen.

„Lass mich doch nur einmal in Ruhe!", herrschte ich ihn aufgebracht an und wollte an ihm vorbeistürmen, um die Lage nicht noch peinlicher für mich zu machen.

Bevor ich ihm allerdings ganz entwischen konnte, fing er mich an meinem Handgelenk ab und hielt mich zurück. „Hier geblieben", sagte er mit entschiedener Stimme und fixierte mit misstrauischem Blick mein Gesicht. „Du weinst. Was ist passiert?"

„Ich weine nicht!" Unnötigerweise überkam mich in diesem Moment der erneute Drang in Tränen auszubrechen, gegen den ich einfach nicht ankämpfen konnte. Ich musste meinen Kopf abwenden, damit er mich nicht weiterhin mustern konnte. Meine Tränen raubten mir in diesem Moment sogar die Kraft, mich gegen Ryos Griff zu wehren und ihm zu entwischen.

„Hat Kazu dich auch eingeladen?", hakte Ryo weiter nach. „Warst du gerade bei ihm?"

Argh! Hier lieferte er wieder einmal den Beweis dafür, dass er ein Idiot war. Natürlich war ich bei Kazu gewesen! Ansonsten würde ich doch nie in Tränen aufgelöst in seinem Hausflur stehen!

„Natürlich!", krächzte ich verärgert und konnte dabei auch meinen angestauten Frust nicht zurückhalten. „Ich soll Schuld sein, an der Trennung von Takato und Jen! Kazu ist ein Mistkerl und Jen … so unglaublich bescheuert."

Mein Ärger stachelte meine Tränen weiter an, brachte mich aber auch dazu, dass ich mich zum ersten Mal gegen Ryo wehrte. Wütend und mit aller Gewalt versuchte ich seinem Griff zu entkommen, doch er war zu stark für mich. Ich begann mit meiner freien Hand gegen Ryos Brust zu schlagen und ihn von mir zu stoßen. Er hatte mir nichts getan, aber ich sah nur Kazu und Jen vor mir und ihre engstirnige selbstgerechte Einstellung.

Es war ein leichtes für Ryo mich zu bezwingen. Seine andere Hand packte mich nach dem zweiten Schlag. Er drängte mich gegen das Treppengeländer, zog meinen Kopf an seine Brust und legte die Arme um meinen Körper. Bei seiner Stärke konnte ich nichts anderes tun, als die Nähe zwischen uns über mich ergehen zu lassen. Und es kam noch schlimmer: Meine Tränen besiegten meinen Willen und meine Gefühle vergaßen, dass mein Stolz eigentlich stärker sein sollte. Hemmungslos begann ich in Ryos Armen zu weinen.

Blöder Kazu. Blöde Jen.

Aber vor allem blöder Ryo, weil er dafür sorgte, dass ich mich so schrecklich ausgeliefert fühlte …

… und es nach ein paar Minuten zu genießen begann.

In seiner Umarmung fühlte es sich so an, als würde Ryo den Zorn aus mir saugen und nur Wärme und Geborgenheit in meinem Herzen hinterlassen. Ich bekam die Kontrolle über meinen Körper zurück und meine Tränen versiegten allmählich. Mit der Kontrolle kam aber auch der Verstand, der mir plötzlich begreiflich machte, dass ich diese Umarmung _zu_ sehr genoss.

Langsam wand ich mich aus Ryos Armen und drückte ihn entschieden von mir. Seine Augen suchten die meinen, doch ich wich lediglich betreten aus. Ein „Danke" kam mir in den Sinn, aber nicht über meine Lippen huschen.

„Komm, lass uns gehen", flüsterte Ryo leise. Er griff erneut nach meinem Handgelenk und wollte mich dazu bewegen, weiterzugehen.

„Wohin?", schaffte ich es, verwirrt hervorzubringen.

Ich hätte ihm zu gerne eine Gemeinheit an den Kopf geworfen oder ihn dazu aufgefordert, endlich zu Kazu zu gehen, aber diese Situation war die erste seit langer Zeit, die mich tatsächlich überforderte. Sie machte mich schwach und ich war nicht blind genug, um nicht zu erkennen, dass Ryo der Grund dafür war. Ich verstand nicht, warum er mich plötzlich überforderte, hätte aber zu gerne etwas daran geändert.

„Ich fahre dich nach Hause."

Nein.

„Nein! Geh weg, lass mich in Ruhe!"

Ich wollte energisch sein, kalt und abwesend, vielleicht auch verletzend klingen, aber ich klang beschämenswerterweise einfach nur verzweifelt.

„Willst du dich etwa so in die U-Bahn setzen?"

Ryo wusste, dass er einen wunden Punkt getroffen hatte. Nie im Leben würde ich mich mit einem verweinten Gesicht in die Öffentlichkeit wagen. Ich blieb stumm, weil ich nicht zugeben wollte, dass er Recht hatte, aber er wartete auch nicht lange eine Antwort ab, sondern drängte mich wieder sanft dazu, die Treppen hinunterzugehen. Dieses Mal ließ ich es über mich ergehen und gemeinsam verließen wir das Wohnhaus.

Es war ein düsterer Tag und ich fröstelte bereits beim Betreten der Straße. Dunkle Wolken ließen am Himmel keinen Platz für auch nur ein bisschen Sonnenschein. Er spiegelte in etwa das wieder, wie ich mich gerade fühlte. Ich hätte gleich im Bett bleiben sollen. Nach einigen Minuten erreichten wir einen kleinen schwarzen VW Golf, der am Hausblock parkte.

„Du hast ein Auto?", fragte ich überrascht. Zwar hatte er gesagt, er würde mich mitnehmen, aber ich keine Überlegung daran verschwendet, wie er das machen würde.

„Nein", entgegnete Ryo. „Der Wagen gehört Yoki."

Yoki, natürlich. Seinem perfekten Gegenstück. Ich war überrascht, wie bitter mich der Gedanke an Yoki plötzlich werden ließ.

Im Auto fiel mir als erstes die CD auf der Frontablage ins Auge. Es war ein Album von _Leona Lewis_. Auch das passte zu ihr. Nicht, dass die Musik schlecht wäre, hin und wieder gefiel mir auch ein Lied, aber die Diven-Schiene war im Grunde nicht das meine.

Ich erinnerte mich, dass Ryo gerne _Linkin Park_ hörte und plötzlich bekam ich so meine Zweifel, ob Yoki wirklich sein perfektes Gegenstück war. Ich konnte nicht umhin, mir sein Profil von der Seite zu betrachten, während er konzentriert auf den Verkehr achtete.

Wieso liebte er Yoki und was genau liebte er an ihr?

Es überraschte mich selbst, dass mir diese Frage durch den Kopf schoss. Normalerweise dachte ich nie über solche Dinge nach, weil sie für mich immer unwichtig waren. So unwichtig, wie auch die Beziehung zwischen Ryo und Yoki für mich sein sollte – und es natürlich auch war … So natürlich, dass ich mich allmählich auch richtig darüber zu ärgern begann, in welchen gedanklichen Teufelskreis Ryo mich gerade brachte. Es musste noch immer an meiner Wut auf Kazu liegen und der Tatsache, dass Ryo mich weinen gesehen hatte.

Definitiv, versuchte ich mir einzureden, aber irgendetwas in mir schien dabei nicht ganz davon überzeugt zu sein.

Ich riss meinen Blick wieder von Ryo Profil los und begriff, dass ich schleunigst aus diesem Auto musste. Die Gefühle, die plötzlich begannen sich in meiner Brust anzustauen, fühlte sich nach einer Katastrophe an.

„Halt an!", rief ich.

Ich klang so panisch, dass Ryo mich nicht nur überrascht, sondern auch besorgt ansah. Da wir noch nicht auf einer Hauptstraße waren, fand er sofort eine Möglichkeit an der Seite ranzufahren.

„Was ist los?", wollte er wissen.

Ich war fest entschlossen ihn zu ignorieren, öffnete die Wagentür und war mit einem Bein bereits aus dem Auto gestiegen, als er begriff, was ich vor hatte. Ryo packte mich erneut am Handgelenk und zog mich zurück. Dieses Mal war er dabei so rigoros, dass es schon wehtat und die Tatsache, dass er es selbst nicht bemerkte und mich noch immer in seinem Klammergriff hielt, zeigte auch, dass ich ihn nun verärgert hatte.

„Kannst du mir einmal erklären, was eigentlich mit dir los ist?", schrie er wütend. „Ich will dir helfen und du tust so, als würde ich dich entführen wollen!"

„Lass mich einfach gehen", bat ich mit Verzweiflung in der Stimme. Wahrscheinlich flehte ich bereits. Endlich hatte ich es nämlich begriffen: Ich war neidisch auf das Glück, dass Yoki mit ihm teilte – und zwar so sehr, dass ich es am liebsten an mich reißen wollte. Wegen ihm.

Ryo sah verletzt und irritiert aus, aber er machte keine Anstalten mich freizugeben. „Ich verstehe nicht, was ich dir getan habe."

Was er mir getan hatte? Ich musste mich stark zusammen nehmen, um ihm nicht an den Kopf zu knallen, dass er selbst der Fehler war. Dieser Moment. Der Blick, die Berührung, die Bitte, zu bleiben. All das im Auto seiner Freundin, dem Menschen, der eigentlich zu ihm gehörte. Gott sei Dank kam mir all das nicht über die Lippen. Das war einer der seltenen Augenblicke, in denen ich mein Mundwerk zurückhalten konnte. Teilweise, denn stattdessen beging ich eine viel größere Dummheit: Ich küsste ihn.

Ich spürte Ryos Überraschung, doch noch viel überraschter war ich, als ich plötzlich bemerkte, wie seine Lippen meinen Kuss erwiderten. Ein viel zu herrliches Gefühl, um es definieren zu können, durchströmte meinen Körper, doch ich erschrak gleichzeitig darüber, wie warm mir dabei ums Herz wurde. Der Kuss war falsch. Seine Freundin war in diesem Auto überpräsent und wir beide waren Ryo und Rika.

Mir gelang es die Kontrolle über meinen Körper zurück zu gewinnen. Ich riss mich von ihm los und stürzte aus dem Wagen. Ryo rief dabei nach mir, doch dieses Mal hatte er nicht so schnell reagieren können, um mich aufzuhalten. Ohne mich noch einmal nach ihm umzusehen, rannte ich die Straße entlang.

Regen setzte ein. Meine Schuhe quietschten bei jedem Aufschlag auf den Asphalt. Von der kurzen Wärme war inzwischen nichts mehr zu spüren. Ich fror in der kühlen Frühlingsluft und verstand nicht, was soeben passiert war. Mir war jedoch klar, dass ich etwas verloren hatte.

* * *

Fortsetzung folgt …


	8. Das perfekte Gegenstück

_Verzeiht mir die lange Wartezeit. :(_

_Wer vielleicht auch noch eine andere Geschichte von mir mitverfolgt hat bereits schon gelesen, dass ich derzeit in Neuseeland bin und mit Heimweh herumschlagen muss. Mit dem Schreiben klappts auch nicht so wie ich eigentlich erwartet hatte, aber ich reiße mich nun ganz stark zusammen und arbeite daran dahinter zu bleiben. :)_

* * *

_Kapitel 8_** – Das perfekte Gegenstück**

_Mir gelang es die Kontrolle über meinen Körper zurück zu gewinnen. Ich riss mich von ihm los und stürzte aus dem Wagen. Ryo rief dabei nach mir, doch dieses Mal hatte er nicht so schnell reagieren können, um mich aufzuhalten. Ohne mich noch einmal nach ihm umzusehen, rannte ich die Straße entlang. _

_Regen setzte ein. Meine Schuhe quietschten bei jedem Aufschlag auf den Asphalt. Von der kurzen Wärme war inzwischen nichts mehr zu spüren. Ich fror in der kühlen Frühlingsluft und verstand nicht, was soeben passiert war. Mir war jedoch klar, dass ich etwas verloren hatte._

* * *

Eigentlich hätte ich wissen müssen, dass es ziemlich aussichtslos war jemandem zu entkommen, der mit dem Auto fuhr, wenn man selbst zu Fuß unterwegs war. Ich wurde noch wütender auf mich selbst und verstand nicht, wie es zu diesem blöden Kuss kommen konnte.

Ryos Wagen gab kurz Gas und wurde neben mir wieder langsamer. „Das ist albern! Bleib sofort stehen!", rief er durch das offene Beifahrerfenster hindurch.

„Ich will frische Luft schnappen. Lass mich", erwiderte ich. Vielleicht hätte ich dabei überzeugender geklungen, wenn ich ihm diese Worte nicht giftig entgegengeschrien hätte. Ich jedoch konnte nicht mehr in dieses Auto zurück, denn allein schon bei dem Gedanken daran bekam ich erneut das Gefühl zu ersticken.

Ryo beschleunigte, sodass ich für ein paar Sekunden überrascht war, wie leicht ich ihn nun doch losgeworden bin, jedoch hielt diese Überraschung nur so lange, bis er einige Meter vor mir scharf an der Straßenseite bremste, sein Auto abstellte und aus dem Wagen sprang. Mir zog es das Herz in der Brust so zusammen, dass ich unfähig war ihm erneut aus dem Weg zu gehen. Während Ryo unbeirrten Schrittes auf mich zukam und ein paar wenige Meter vor mir inne hielt, blieb ich verängstigt wie angewurzelt stehen. Wie ein Zucken durchfuhr mich das Verlangen in die andere Richtung zu laufen, doch der Gedanke, dass ich mich mit jeder Sekunden noch lächerlicher machte, hielt mich davon ab. Ich wusste nicht, ob mich der kalte Frühlingsregen erschaudern ließ oder Ryos Blick, mir war jedoch bewusst, dass er mich nicht auf diese Weise ansehen sollte. Dieser Blick war eigentlich nicht für mich bestimmt, sollte nicht für mich bestimmt sein – und er sollte mich erst recht nicht so aus der Fassung bringen.

„Ich bin nicht albern", flüsterte ich und reagierte damit viel zu spät auf seine Bemerkung von gerade eben. Es war das einzige, was mir in diesem Moment über die Lippen kommen konnte.

Mein wilder Herzschlag dröhnte mir in den Ohren. Ich begann allmählich meine Wut zu vergessen und diesen Moment richtig zu hassen. Mich dafür, dass ich einfach nicht die Nerven behalten konnte, ihn, weil er all diese merkwürdigen Gefühle in mir auslöste, und noch mehr hasste ich den Augenblick, indem er mich plötzlich gegen die Mauer drängte und seine Hände links und rechts dagegen lehnte, sodass es mir nicht mehr gelang zu fliehen. Ich hasste meine Panik und verfluchte gleichzeitig meine Neugierde auf das Kommende.

„Küss mich niemals und versuche dann einfach abzuhauen", murmelte er und klang dabei schon fast so, als würde er mir drohen wollen.

„Du hättest mich sonst niemals losgelassen."

Was für eine schwachsinnige Begründung. Das dachte höchstwahrscheinlich auch Roy, denn er hob kurz die Augenbraue. Mittlerweile waren wir beide vollkommen durchnässt. In seinem Haar näselten sich die Regentropfen und bahnten sich langsam den Weg über sein Gesicht.

„Findest du mich so furchtbar?" Diese Frage war sein voller Ernst. Er sah mich aufrichtig traurig darüber an.

Ich war so irritiert über die Frage, seinen Blick, mitgenommen von meinem eigenen Gefühlschaos und aufgewühlt durch diese Situation im Allgemeinen, dass die Antwort einfach so unüberlegt aus mir herausschoss: „Nein!"

Nein? Ja, wirklich nein …

In diesem Moment begriff ich es endgültig. Was auch immer der Grund dafür war, ich war tatsächlich dabei mich in Ryo zu verlieben – wenn ich nicht bereits total in ihn verliebt hatte.

„Nein?", fragte er.

Nein … Er war ganz und gar nicht furchtbar. Ich dachte daran zurück, wie ich Ryo vor einigen Wochen in der Mathematikvorlesung zum ersten Mal wieder gesehen hatte und wie sehr es mich überrascht hatte. So sehr, dass ich unter keinen Umständen wollte, dass er mich bemerkte. Ich wusste nicht wie ich auf den Jungen reagieren sollte, der mich als kleines Mädchen immer zur Weißglut gebracht hatte, mit dessen Persönlichkeit ich mich hatte messen können und der mich immer wieder auf neue Art und Weise herausgefordert hatte. Jemanden, dem ich durch unsere gemeinsamen Kämpfe nahe gekommen bin und dem ich mein Vertrauen geschenkt hatte, sodass wir Freude wurden, der aber dann ohne ein Abschiedswort plötzlich wieder aus meinem Leben verschwunden war. Vielleicht hatte ich damals schon ein wenig begriffen, dass er einen besonderen Reiz auf mich ausübte, aber ich war ein Kind gewesen. Ein sehr misstrauisches Kind, das oft genug im Stich gelassen worden ist.

Jetzt stand er Körper an Körper an mich gedrängt und ungewollt kam mir das wunderbare Gefühl der Umarmung in Kazus Treppenhaus wieder in Erinnerung und wie sehr mich Ryos Nähe dort aufgewühlt hatte. Noch immer war ich zornig auf all meine Gefühle. Er hatte unsere Freundschaft verraten gehabt und hatte es nicht verdient, dass ich es genoss wenn er bei mir war. Mein Verlangen nach ihm war jedoch so stark, dass diese negativen Gedanken in den Hintergrund rückten. Ich wollte diesen Moment im Treppenhaus wieder haben und noch mehr. Ryo sollte mir gehören, nicht dieser Yoki mit dem lächerlichen zitronengelben Kleid, die im Grunde nicht einmal zu ihm passte. Sie schien nur sein perfektes Gegenstück zu sein – ich war es wirklich.

Dieses Mal raubte ich mir keinen Kuss. Es war einvernehmlich und um einiges leidenschaftlicher als der Kuss im Auto. Ich trug nur einen dünnen und schon vollkommen durchnässten Pullover, also trug sicherlich auch der Regen einiges dazu bei, dass ich während des Kusses zitterte und Ryo dadurch noch fester an mich klammerte. Das Glück machte mich aber zu benebelt, um richtig zu bemerken, wie sehr ich fror. Als es aber wieder vorbei war und Ryo seinen Kopf auf meine Schulter legte, konnte ich mich an keinen vergleichbaren Moment erinnern, in dem ich mich so leer gefühlt hatte. Das Glück war genauso schnell gekommen wie es mich wieder verlassen hatte.

Vielleicht war ich sein perfektes Gegenstück, aber er gehörte zu einer anderen. Einer Vorzeigefreundin, die ich niemals sein würde und wollte. Ich wusste auch überhaupt nicht, ob ich mir mehr zwischen uns wünschte. Mir war lediglich klar, dass ich ihm nahe sein wollte und wie sehr mich all das aber auch überforderte, weil ich das ganze Ausmaß dieser neuen Erkenntnis noch nicht begriffen hatte.

„Steig wieder ein. Bitte." Ryos Blick war flehend, während sein Gesicht nur wenige Zentimeter vor dem meinen verharrte. Es war ihm wichtig, aber ich konnte nicht erkennen, was er wirklich über diesen Moment, den Kuss und ihn und mich dachte und ob ihm klar war, dass er eigentlich eine Freundin hatte und soeben eine andere Frau geküsst hatte.

Ich wollte aber noch immer nicht in dieses Auto zurück. Mit seiner Beziehung zu Yoki wollte ich nicht in Berührung kommen und vor allem brauchte ich Zeit für mich. „Ich bitte dich nun ein letztes Mal darum", begann ich in neutralem Tonfall und musste tief Luft holen um meinen Satz zu vollenden, „lass mich allein."

Für einen kurzen Augenblick meinte ich erkannt zu haben, dass ihn meine Antwort verletzt hatte, jedoch hatte Ryo bereits so schnell wieder eine unberührte Miene aufgesetzt, dass ich mir nicht sicher war, ob ich mir das nur eingebildet hatte. Er schien allerdings eingesehen zu haben, mich wirklich nicht überreden zu können.

Ich stand noch lange gegen meiner Mauer gelehnt und sah Ryo hinterher, wie er wieder in sein Auto stieg und davonfuhr. Er warf mir keinen letzten Blick mehr zu und ich war froh, endlich alleine mit dem Regen und meinen verwirrenden Gedanken zu sein. Eigentlich war ein Kuss immer ein Grund zum Glücklich sein. In meinem Fall war es allerdings anders.

* * *

„Rika? Bist du das?", rief Rumikos Stimme schallend, kaum, dass ich die Tür hinter mir ins Schloss habe fallen lassen. Eine Sekunde später lugte bereits ihr Kopf mit dem Telefonhörer an einem Ohr um die Ecke hervor. „Oh gut, dass du da bist. Takato ist gerade dran und fragt nach dir … Du bist ja klitschnass! Wo bist du nur gewesen?"

„Halb so wild", erwiderte ich Rumiko knapp und nahm ihr schnell den Telefonhörer ab. Eigentlich war ich total durchgefroren, aber ich wollte mich so schnell wie möglich in meinem Zimmer verschanzen und in meiner aktuellen Gefühlslage am liebsten auch nie wieder dort rauskommen.

„Was gibt's, Takato?", fragte ich dementsprechend gelangweilt in den Hörer. Ich konnte mir bereits denken, dass sich dieses Gespräch um Kazu drehen würde. Im Grunde machte mich sein Verhalten noch immer wütend, doch im Moment war ich mit meinem Kopf wo anders.

„Ich wollte dich fragen, wie es dir geht?" Er klang besorgt. Es war im Grunde lieb gemeint, aber ich musste mich dennoch darüber ärgern. Immerhin war es nicht so, dass ich wegen eines Streits mit Kazu Gefahr lief mich in den Tod zu stürzen, auch wenn der heutige heftiger ausgefallen war, als unsere Streits zuvor.

„Super, wie sonst?"

„Hör mal …" Takatos Stimme stockte. Er schien nach den richtigen Worten zu suchen. Es vergingen ein paar Sekunden, ehe er wieder weitersprach. „Du hättest dich heute nicht so mit Kazu streiten dürfen."

„Wie bitte?" Ich zog die Augenbraue hoch, obwohl ich wusste, dass Takato es nicht sehen konnte. Hatte ich mich hier gerade verhört? „_Ich_ bin nicht auf Kazu losgegangen!"

„Ja, das schon." Takato zögerte noch immer. „… Kazu hatte allerdings seine Gründe."

„Welche Gründe?", fragte ich scharf. „Takato, komm endlich auf den Punkt!"

Mir begann dieses Telefongespräch allmählich auf die Nerven zu gehen. Wenn Takato Kazus heftige Reaktion von heute unterstützte, dann verstand ich nicht, warum er überhaupt hier anrief. Ich wusste auch nicht worauf es hinauslaufen sollte. Wollte er ein gutes Wort für Kazu einlegen? Immerhin war es Kazu gewesen, der mir Vorwürfe gemacht hatte. So wie er heute gesprochen hatte, war es eher noch unwahrscheinlich, dass er wieder etwas mit mir zu tun haben wollte, als ich mit ihm.

„Du hast wirklich nicht richtig zugehört gehabt, oder?"

„Was sollte ich gehört haben? Spuck's endlich aus, Takato!"

„Kazu hat erzählt, dass er für ein halbes Jahr einen Roadtrip in den USA machen wird. Nächste Woche geht es bereits los. Er wollte es dir sagen und hat sich eigentlich eine andere Reaktion erhofft. Ich wusste es schon."

Wow. Das traf mich tatsächlich überraschend. So überraschend, dass ich wegen unseres Streits sogar ein schlechtes Gewissen bekam. Vor allem, weil ich wirklich nicht zugehört hatte, obwohl ich es in diesem Falle hätte sollen. Tatsächlich tat es mir plötzlich nicht nur leid, sondern ich fand es sogar schade, dass Kazu ging – auch das verwunderte mich.

„Aber … seine Ausbildung? Ja und seine Wohnung? Er ist doch gerade erst eingezogen?", fragte ich verwirrt. Irgendwie konnte ich es nicht so recht glauben. Ich wusste, dass Kazu die USA liebte, obwohl er selbst noch nie dort gewesen ist, und wahrscheinlich war ein Roadtrip die Erfüllung seiner Träume, aber ich hätte nicht gedacht, dass er das so schnell in die Tat umsetzen würde. Und erst recht nicht hätte ich mit diesem langen Zeitraum gerechnet. „Warum gerade jetzt?"

„Sein Onkel plant gerade diese Reise und hat Kazu angeboten ihn mitzunehmen. Kazu versteht sich ja recht gut mit seinem Chef und der hat mit sich reden lassen. Er kann die Ausbildung abbrechen und setzt sie dann fort, wenn er wiederkommt. Seine Wohnung übernehmen in dieser Zeit Ryo und seine Freundin. Die beiden wollen testen wie es mit dem Zusammenleben klappt."

Bam. Ryo und Yoki ziehen zusammen. Ich konnte nicht bestreiten, dass das tatsächlich ein Schlag für mich war. Wahrscheinlich war er auch aus diesem Grund heute auf dem Weg zu Kazu gewesen, als ich ihm im wahrsten Sinne des Wortes in die Arme gelaufen war.

„Rika? Bist du noch dran?"

Anscheinend hatte ich bereits zu lange geschwiegen. „Ähm … ja." Das waren mittlerweile zu viele Informationen für mich, die ich erst verarbeiten musste. Im Grunde musste ich den kompletten Tag erst einmal verarbeiten. „Danke fürs Bescheid geben, Takato. Ich werde noch einmal mit Kazu reden."

Takato klang erleichtert als er sich verabschiedete. Nachdem ich endlich Ruhe hatte, fühlte ich mich noch leerer als nach dem Kuss mit Ryo.

Sie ziehen tatsächlich zusammen. Wenn auch nur probeweise, klang es dennoch ernst. Ich spürte wieder unseren Kuss im Regen auf meinen Lippen, aber auch einen plötzlichen Knoten in meiner Brust. Mir kamen die Tränen. Niemals hätte ich bisher für möglich gehalten, dass ich wegen Ryo Akiyama weinen würde.

* * *

_Fortsetzung folgt ..._


	9. Der blaue Pullover

_Tamtam! :)_

_Ich muss mich leider wieder einmal dafür entschuldigen, dass ich erneut so lange auf mich habe warten lassen. Ich weiß, dass man mir das mittlerweile sogar als Kritik vorwerfen kann. :(_

_Derzeit tu ich mich einfach unheimlich mit dem Schreiben schwer. Früher ging mir alles viel leichter von der Hand. Mir fehlt vielleicht nicht unbedingt die Inspiration und ich bin auch nicht zu sehr gestresst, aber ich habe gerade keine leichte Zeit, die mich im Moment einfach ein wenig blockiert._

_Bitte verzeiht mir und es würde mich freuen, wenn ihr weiterhin der Geschichte treu bleibt. Über Kommentare freue ich mich natürlich immer noch wie eine Schneeprinzessin._

_Dankeschön und viel Spaß beim Lesen!_

_Eure Tanja_

* * *

_Kapitel 9_** – Der blaue Pullover**

Es war bereits ein hundsmiserabler Tag, als Ryo an Kazus Wohnungstür klingelte. Am liebsten hätte er sich jetzt in seiner Wohnung verkrümelt, doch Yoki hatte darauf bestanden, dass sie noch zu Kazu fahren, nachdem er selbst ihn versetzt hatte. Er hatte ein schlechtes Gewissen, weil er ihr nicht den wahren Grund für sein Nichterscheinen bei Kazu verraten hatte und noch viel schlechter wurde sein Gewissen, wenn er daran dachte, was stattdessen vorgefallen war. „Sorry Kazu, mir ist etwas dazwischengekommen", entschuldigte sich Ryo hastig, nachdem Kazu ihm die Wohnungstür geöffnet hatte. „Dafür habe ich jetzt Yoki dabei!"

„Kein Problem." Kazu lächelte beide begeistert an und führte sie in die Küche. Trotz seiner offensichtlich guten Laune, konnte Ryo ihm irgendwie nicht abnehmen, dass er wirklich gut drauf war. Dazu wirkte er selbst für seine Verhältnisse ein wenig zu überdreht und euphorisch.

Er bot ihnen an sich zu setzen. „Wollt ihr einen Tee?", fragte Kazu anschließend.

Die beiden nickten.

„Sei nur froh, dass du vorhin nicht da warst", begann Kazu, nachdem er in der Küche zu hantieren begonnen hatte. „Rika war wieder ganz in ihrem Element. Manchmal könnte ich sie gegen die Wand klatschen!"

Ha, daher wehte also der Wind.

Und plötzlich konnte Ryo Kazu nicht nur seine Wut auf Rika ansehen, sondern auch, wie sehr ihn der Streit mit ihr belastet. Ryo dachte daran, Kazu sagen zu wollen, dass es Rika genauso ging – was jedoch sehr töricht von ihm wäre. Er hatte wieder vor Augen, wie sie ihm weinend in die Arme gelaufen war. Darauf folgte allerdings, dass er sich genauso schnell an den Moment im Auto und dann wiederrum draußen im Regen erinnerte. Wenn er also wollte, dass Kazu sich besser fühlte, würde sein Alibi auffliegen und er würde große Probleme mit Yoki bekommen.

„Ach ja?" Ryo versuchte beiläufig zu klingen und sein brennendes Interesse darauf, was den Streit zwischen ihnen ausgelöst hatte, zu unterdrücken. „Was ist denn passiert?"

„Ich hab ihr gesagt, dass ich wegfahren werde, aber sie hat mir nicht mal zugehört. Stattdessen ist sie nur zickig geworden und wir haben gestritten. Sie ist keine Freundin."

Kazu wirkte nun ernsthaft niedergeschlagen und plötzlich musste Ryo sich fragen, wie viel Rika Kazu eigentlich wirklich bedeutete. Henry und Takato hatten von jeher bei Rika einen Sonderstatus gehabt. Sie wurden immer netter behandelt, als Kenta, Kazu oder er selbst. Kazu hatte sich dennoch sehr intensiv um ihre Freundschaft bemüht, obwohl Rika nicht unbedingt den Anschein erweckte, als würde sie das überhaupt wollen, und manchmal hatte sich Ryo bereits fragen müssen, ob Kazu nur eine Freundschaft wichtig war, oder noch mehr dahinter steckte. Dieser Gedanke war bei ihm allerdings vor langer Zeit bereits wieder in Vergessenheit geraten.

Während Kazu mit deprimierter Miene in der Küche vor sich hin werkelte, schien für Ryo wieder mehr im Busch zu sein. Kazu hatte ihr gesagt, dass er für ein halbes Jahr gehen würde und Rika hatte ihn überhaupt nicht beachtet. Das musste sich wie eine Ohrfeige anfühlen, als wäre er überhaupt nichts wert für das Mädchen, das ihm aber so viel wert war. Erschreckenderweise konnte Ryo all seine Gefühle nachvollziehen. Er hatte sich auch immer um ihre Freundschaft bemüht gehabt, darum, dass sie ihm vertraute und sie ihn in einem anderen Licht mit weniger Vorurteilen sah, doch egal was er versucht hatte, er war auch immer wieder von ihr abgewiesen worden. Ryo hatte nie Takato oder Henry das Wasser reichen können und es würde ihm wahrscheinlich auch heute noch nicht gelingen – zumindest hatte er das noch bis vor ein paar Stunden gedacht, noch ehe der überraschendste Moment in seinem Leben geschehen und es zum Kuss gekommen war.

„Diese Rika scheint ja ganz schön schwierig zu sein", meinte Yoki und sah Ryo mit einem Blick an, der ihm ganz genau zu verstehen gab, dass sie jetzt erwartete mehr über Rika zu erfahren.

Kazu lachte freudlos und antwortete somit für ihn. „Schwierig? Die Frau ist der Teufel!"

Ryo hatte sowieso nichts darauf zu erwidern gewusst. Er wusste mittlerweile überhaupt nichts mehr. Weder, was er über Rika denken sollte, noch, wie er sich bei dem Gedanken an sie fühlen sollte – er sah nur nicht unbedingt den Teufel in ihr. Genauso ratlos war

Ryo allerdings auch, wenn er seine Freundin betrachtete und über sie nachdachte. Natürlich liebte er Yoki, sie war immerhin nicht umsonst seine Freundin. Yoki war jedoch nicht Rika und auf einmal konnte er beim besten Willen nicht sagen, was Rika für ihn war.

* * *

Gegen Abend regnete es noch immer wie in Strömen und ich nutzte das, um einmal ordentlich darüber nachzudenken, was eigentlich aktuell in meinem Leben geschah und ob das alles so seine Richtigkeit hatte, wie es derzeit lief. Dass ich dabei vollkommen durchnässt wurde, störte mich recht wenig. Der Regen war schon immer mehr ein guter Freund gewesen, als unangenehmer Störenfried.

Da waren meine überraschenden Gefühle für Ryo, die äußerst unangebracht waren. Zu einem, weil er eine Freundin hatte, mit der er zusammen zog und zum anderen, weil er eben einfach Ryo war. Der Kerl provozierte mich im Grunde schon seitdem ich zum ersten Mal mit seiner Existenz konfrontiert worden war. Es war idiotisch für jemanden, der einem so auf die Nerven ging, ernsthafte Gefühle zu entwickeln!

Dann dachte ich an unsere Küsse zurück und auf einmal kam mir der Gedanken etwas für Ryo zu empfinden gar nicht mehr so abwegig vor. Ich konnte mir nichts mehr vormachen. Im Grunde war seine Anziehung auf mich schon immer da gewesen. Das Provokante zwischen ihnen machte den Reiz aus, mit dem ich allerdings im Alter von zehn noch nicht viel anfangen konnte. Ryo gab mir das Gefühl, dass er sich mit mir messen konnte und er mir gewachsen war. Früher brachte er mich aus diesem Grund nur auf die Palme und war sozusagen mein Lieblingsgegner, doch heute fühlte ich tatsächlich auch … ja, Leidenschaft.

Plötzlich fehlte mir Jen unheimlich. Ich war kein Mensch, der viel über Gefühle sprach und anderen das Herz ausschüttete, aber ich war überfordert und wusste nicht mehr so recht wohin mit mir. Noch vor ein paar Wochen verschwendete ich nicht mal einen Gedanken an Ryo und er war lediglich eine kleinen Nervensäge aus der Kindheit, zu der der Kontakt abgebrochen war, nun war ich drauf und dran mich zu verlieben und fand ihn sogar so anziehend, dass ich mich in seiner Gegenwart vollkommen vergaß.

Außerdem ging Kazu für ein halbes Jahr fort und obwohl ich es niemals zugeben würde, traf mich diese Tatsache doch ein wenig. Auf einmal wollte ich nichts sehnlicher, als das zwischen Jen und mir wieder alles gut war. Die in letzter Zeit viel zu viel gewordenen Streitereien und Veränderungen gefielen mir überhaupt nicht und waren allmählich nicht mehr zu ertragen.

Entschlossen blieb ich stehen, fischte in meinem schwarzen Parka nach meinem Handy und zog es heraus. Gegen meinen Stolz und obwohl ich eigentlich nicht der Mensch dafür war, der anderen entgegenkam – und schon gleich gar nicht, wenn mir Unrecht getan wurde – wählte ich Jens Namen im Adressbuch aus und öffnete eine neue Textnachricht.

_Wir müssen reden. Bitte._

Am liebsten hätte ich mich sofort auf den Weg zu Jen gemacht, allerdings wollte ich erst ihre Reaktion abwarten und nicht unangemeldet vor ihrer Haustür stehen. Außerdem wurde mir allmählich nun doch kalt. Bei dem Gedanken daran, ließ mich der Regen wie auf Kommando erschaudern. Als ich die Straßenecke erreichte, an der mich Ryo heute aufgehalten hatte, bemerkte ich, dass ich bereits ein ordentliches Stückchen zurückgelegt hatte. Mir war gar nicht bewusst gewesen, dass mich meine Beine dorthin getragen hatten. Ich begann wieder traurig zu werden und verdrängte erneut die Küsse aus meinem Kopf. Mein nächster Gedanke war bei Kazu und dabei konnte ich nicht verhindern, dass ich noch trauriger wurde. Mittlerweile war ich näher bei seinem Zuhause, als bei meinem. Heute hatte ich mich einfach unglaublich schäbig ihm gegenüber verhalten. So sehr, dass es selbst mir Leid tat.

Ich seufzte und setzte meinen Weg fort. Es galt einiges wieder gut zu machen.

* * *

Ich war eindeutig der Meinung, dass ein Tag, an dem man Ryo geküsst hat und am Ende wartend bei Kazu vor der Haustür stand, um sich bei ihm zu entschuldigen, nur der hundsmiserabelste meines Lebens sein konnte. Diese Kombination haute definitiv dem Fass den Boden aus. Als Kazu öffnete, gab es schließlich kein Zurück mehr für mich. Bei meinem Anblick war er so dermaßen überrascht, dass ihm der Mund offen stehen blieb – was ihm nicht unbedingt stand.

„Mund zu, Kazu. Lass mich bitte rein. Mir ist kalt", sagte ich lediglich mehr oder weniger höflich. Ich hatte zwar ein schlechtes Gewissen, aber mein Erscheinen fiel mir bereits schwer genug und meine Absichten waren ohnehin recht ehrenhaft. Für meine Verhältnisse zumindest, wie ich fand.

Ich konnte einfach nicht mehr länger auf dem Flur rumstehen, denn mittlerweile gelang es mir nicht mal mehr mein Zittern zu unterdrücken. Ich musste einen furchtbaren Anblick abgeben. Rika, der Collie. Wenn ich wenigstens meine Haare zusammengebunden hätte, würden sie mir jetzt nicht wirr vom Kopf abstehen.

„Natürlich."

Kazu trat schnell beiseite und ließ mich in seine Wohnung. Die wohlige Wärme, die mich umfing, löste einen angenehmen Schauer in mir aus. Ich zog meinen durchnässten Parka aus und stellte fest, dass auch mein braunes Sweatshirt inzwischen durchfeuchtet war. Der ausgiebige Spaziergang im Regen war heute doch zu viel des Guten gewesen.

Kazu beobachtete mich mit prüfendem Blick. „Soll ich dir einen Pullover holen?"

Am liebsten hätte ich abgelehnt, aber ich fror zu sehr. Zähneknirschend bejahte ich also, war Kazu allerdings dankbar, als er ein paar Minuten später mit einem blauen Pullover aus seinem Schlafzimmer kam. Überrascht stellte ich fest, dass ich den Pullover sogar wieder erkannte. Kazu trug in ziemlich oft. Insgeheim musste ich mich fragen, ob es wohl sein Lieblingspullover war. Jedoch würde er den wohl kaum mir geben, oder?

Ich zog mir mein feuchtes Sweatshirt aus und streifte das gute Stück über, in dem mein Oberkörper und meine Arme vollkommen untergingen. Der Pullover war aber sehr bequem und wärmte mehr als mein eigener.

„Möchtest du eine Tasse Tee?"

„Gerne."

Ich folgte Kazu in die Küche. Bis auf drei benutzte Tassen am Tisch, war überraschenderweise alles sehr ordentlich und aufgeräumt.

„Du hattest Besuch?", schloss ich daraus und im gleichen Moment fiel mir wieder ein, dass ich selbst und Takato ja noch vor einigen Stunden bei ihm gewesen waren.

„Ja, Ryo und Yoki waren hier."

Oh.

Kazu begann die Tassen aufzuräumen und ich sah ihm stumm dabei zu. Mir verging die Lust auf eine Tasse Tee und fiel wieder ein, dass die beiden sich ja Kazus Wohnung als vorrübergehendes Liebesnest auserkoren hatten. In mir begann sich ein leichter Hauch von Ärger auf Ryo zu sammeln, den ich bisher noch nicht verspürt hatte. Wie konnte er nur mit Yoki zusammen ziehen – _mich_ allerdings küssen? Sicher, ich hatte ihn beim ersten Mal überrumpelt, aber das zweite Mal, war es nicht alleine von mir ausgegangen. Ich kam mir beinahe lächerlich vor, wenn ich darüber nachdachte, wer wie angefangen hatte und wer wen zurückgeküsst hatte oder nicht, doch im Grunde war so etwas auch wirklich wichtig. Für mich war es wichtig!

Ich wollte so schnell wie möglich wieder aus dieser Wohnung verschwinden.

„Lass das mit dem Tee lieber", sagte ich zu Kazu, noch ehe er neue Tassen aus dem Schrank holen konnte. Selten fühlte ich mich so unsicher, wie jetzt. Entschuldigungen waren einfach eine verdammt unschöne Angelegenheit und vielleicht auch nicht unbedingt meine Königsdisziplin. „Eigentlich bin ich nur hier … na ja … Takato hat mir erzählt, was du mir eigentlich sagen wolltest."

„Rika, ich-"

„Nein, bitte, sag jetzt nichts! Ich hätte dir heute zuhören sollen und hätte mich auch nicht so verhalten dürfen, wie ich es getan habe."

„Rika …"

„Ich war einfach abgelenkt", fuhr ich hastig fort, damit ich diese lästige Situation über die Bühne bringen konnte. „Okay? Also ich entschuldige mich hiermit, aber gewöhn dich lieber nicht daran, denn ich bin mir sehr sicher, dass du diesen Moment nie wieder erleben wirst. Viel eher solltest du dich öfter bei mir ent-"

„Rika!", unterbrach mich Kazus Stimme so energisch, dass ich erschrocken zusammen zuckte. „Tu mir jetzt nur einen Gefallen. Sag nichts und du nichts. Bleib einfach mal ruhig!"

Ohne zu zögern kam er auf mich zu, presste mich gegen die Küchenzeile und ich spürte seine Lippen auf den meinen, noch ehe ich etwas dagegen tun konnte. Nachdem ich nach ein paar Sekunden den Überraschungsmoment überwunden hatte, begriff ich allmählich, war hier eigentlich vor sich ging. Auf einmal begann ich auch Kazus komplettes Verhalten mir gegenüber in einem ganz anderen Licht zu sehen.

Kazus Lippen trennten sich wieder von den meinen. Er hatte seine Augen noch immer andächtig geschlossen, während sein Gesicht nur ein paar Zentimeter vor dem meinen verharrte.

„Kazu …"

Kazu öffnete nun seine Augen und unterbrach mich, in dem er seinen Zeigefinger auf meine Lippen legte. „Du solltest doch jetzt nichts sagen", tadelte er mich mit liebevoller Stimme und fügte anschließend bittend hinzu: „Mach es jetzt nicht kaputt. Du hast Recht, ich sollte mich wirklich viel öfters bei dir entschuldigen, aber hierfür kann ich mich nicht entschuldigen."

Hier stand ich also nun, musste still sein, weil mich Kazu darum gebeten hatte und hielt mich zum ersten Mal in meinem Leben daran. Mit einem wahrscheinlich noch immer vollkommen verblüfften Gesichtsausdruck starrte ich in seine braunen Augen und konnte noch gar nicht richtig begreifen, was soeben geschehen war. Nun war ich mir wirklich sicher, dass es Kazus Lieblingspullover war, der nun durch die langen Haare von mir, Rika, dem Collie, feucht gemacht wurde.

Zum allerersten Mal berührte er mein Herz auf eine besondere Art und Weise und gleichzeitig empfand ich Schuldgefühle dafür, weil ich nicht zu diesen Gefühlen ihm gegenüber fähig war, die ihm gerecht wurden. Kazu wusste das. Irgendwie schein er traurig, während er mich ansah und irgendwie schien mich das traurig zu machen, was bisher noch nie vorgekommen war.

So schnell mein Gedanken daran, dass Kazu traurig war, gekommen war, verschwand auch schon der Ausdruck aus seinem Gesicht. Ein breites Grinsen stahl sich auf sein Gesicht und er entfernte sich von mir. Wir standen wieder voreinander, als wäre soeben nichts gewesen.

„Jetzt kann Amerika kommen!", rief er mit vergnügter Stimme. „Auf Sex, Drugs and Rock'n'Roll!"

* * *

Mit einer kleinen Schachtel ließ sich Ryo auf sein Sofa fallen und öffnete mit klopfenden Herzen den Deckel. Es war schon lange her, dass er sich dessen Inhalt zuletzt angesehen hatte. Um genau zu sein, war das an dem Tag gewesen, als er Tokio verlassen und nie wieder zurückgekehrt war.

In der Schachtel befanden sich Fotos. Nicht viele, vielleicht gerade mal zehn Fotos, umso wichtiger waren sie für ihn, weil sie aus einer Zeit stammten, in der er gelernt hatte, zu was Freundschaft eigentlich fähig war. Vielleicht rettet sie sogar mal die ganze Welt, so wie die Freundschaft zwischen Rika, Kazu, Kenta, Takato, Henry, Jen, Suzie und ihm es damals tat – zusammen mit den Digimon.

Ryo wurde übermannt von vielen Erinnerungen und musste lächeln bei dem Anblick, wie Terriermon und Guilmon sich um Kuchen stritten. Er wurde wehmütig und ihn überkam Trauer, als ihm das Bild von seinem Monodramon in die Hände fiel, das auf dem Foto vergnügt lacht. Wie es ihm wohl inzwischen gehen mochte? Ryo zwang sich dazu, dass ihn seine Trauer nicht überwältigte und nahm das Foto seines ehemaligen Digimon-Partners wieder beiseite. Schließlich fand er das Foto, wonach er gesucht hatte.

Es zeigte ihn und Rika und auf eine Art und Weise, wie es typisch für sie beide war. Sie standen lediglich leicht zueinander gewandt nebeneinander und berührten sich etwas an den Schultern. Rika hatte die Arme verschränkt und sah offensichtlich nicht glücklich mit der Tatsache aus, dass man sie fotografieren wollte. Er selbst grinste glücklich in die Kamera. Ryo konnte sich erinnern, dass Jen dieses Bild gemacht hatte, um eine kleine Keiferei zwischen ihnen zu unterbrechen – die er natürlich Haus hoch am Gewinnen war.

Rika war damals ein Kind gewesen, doch er bereits 14. Irgendwie hatte er sich in dieser Zeit auch in sie verliebt gehabt. So, wie man sich mit 14 eben in ein 10-jähriges Mädchen verlieben konnte. Vielleicht hätte er schnell sein Interesse an ihr verloren gehabt, wenn er nicht weggegangen wäre. Vielleicht wäre er bald auf gleichaltrige Mädchen aufmerksam geworden und Rika wäre für ihn immer mehr wie eine kleine Schwester geworden. Ryo hatte sie allerdings nicht aufwachsen sehen und empfand nicht das, was man für eine kleine Schwester empfinden sollte, wenn er an Rika dachte.

Sie zog ihn noch immer an. Vielleicht sogar mehr als das, und inzwischen waren sie beide in einem Alter, in dem das gefährlich sein konnte.

* * *

_Fortsetzung folgt …_


	10. Verlangen

_Kapitel 10_** – Verlangen**

Es gab mehrere Gründe, warum ich den Abend am liebsten Zuhause verbracht hätte, aber stattdessen nun vor dem Eingang des _The Mets_ stehen musste. Ich _musste_, weil es Kazus Abschiedsabend war, welchen er noch mal mit seinen engsten Freunden in unserer Stammkneipe verbringen wollte. Ich wollte _nicht_, weil mit engsten Freunden auch die Anwesenheit von diversen Menschen vorausgesetzt war, auf die ich aktuell gut und gerne in verzichten konnte. Zum einen hatte ich heute gehört, dass auch Jen kommen würde. Bis jetzt hatte ich auf meine SMS vor einer Woche, in der ich sie kurz gebeten hatte, dass wir endlich aussprachen, keine Antwort erhalten. Das enttäuschte mich nicht nur, sondern machte mich auch verdammt wütend und warf all meine guten Vorsätze in Bezug auf sie, wieder über Board. So wichtig konnte wohl unsere Freundschaft doch nicht sein.

Dann war da noch die Tatsache, dass ich es in der vergangenen Woche sehr gut geschafft hatte, Ryo aus dem Weg zu gehen – was nun natürlich auf Kazus Abschiedsfeier nicht mehr möglich sein würde. Allerdings hatte ich die leise Befürchtung, dass das auch deswegen so gut geklappt hatte, weil er ebenfalls nicht sehr erpicht darauf war, mich zu sehen.

Am Mittwoch waren wir uns zufällig in der Mensa mit unseren Tabletts in die Quere gekommen. Ryos Blicks war beinahe erschrocken gewesen, als er mich erkannt, sich entschuldigt hatte und anschließend wieder ganz schnell an mir vorbei gegangen war. Und so blöd das alles klang, weil ich ihn ebenfalls mied, machte mich die Tatsache traurig, dass er mich anscheinend auch nicht sehen wollte. Noch dämlicher war jedoch, dass mich das überhaupt traurig machte. Ich hatte mich immer noch nicht mit dem befremdlichen Gedanken abgefunden, dass ich offensichtlich mehr für Ryo empfand. Immerhin war es auch eine so ausweglose Verliebtheit, denn zum einen war da Yoki, mit der er bald zusammenzog, und zum anderen war es einfach absurd, dass wir eine Beziehung miteinander führen konnten. Stelle sich doch bitte einmal jemand mich und ihn Händen haltend im Park spazierend vor?

Im Großen und Ganzen war ich einfach nur traurig und hätte mich am liebsten an diesem Freitagabend in meinem Bett verdrückt, Musik gehört und mich im meinem Selbstmitleid gesuhlt, anstatt nun das _Mets_ zu betreten. Sofort umfingen mich die wohlklingenden Klänge von Alice Coopers _Poisen_. Zumindest was den aktuellen Sound und meine Optik betraf, schien mir wenigstens das passend. Gerade weil ich mich heute so schlecht fühlte, hatte ich wenigstens darauf Wert gelegt, dass man mir meinen aktuellen Zustand nicht ansah und mich in eine dunkle Röhrenjeans gezwängt und mir ein grünes Top übergeworfen. Mit meinen schwarzen Boots und meiner dunklen Lederjacke, strahlte ich etwas hartes, aber vor allem unnahbares aus, das ich im Moment gut gebrauchen konnte.

Schnell entdeckte ich im Getümmel der Menschenmenge meine Freunde. Wie immer hatten wir uns an einer Couch in der Nähe des Billardtisches ausbereitet, an dem Kazu, Takato und zwei mir unbekannte Frauen dort bereits eine Partie spielten. Bei Ryos und Yokis Anblick zog sich mir der Magen zusammen, jedoch begrüßte ich die beiden, Kenta, Henry und seine Alice mit einem höflichen „Hallo". Da ich sowieso nie der Typ für überschwängliche Freude war, konnte man mir zumindest nicht ansehen, wie mir eigentlich zumute war.

Merkwürdigerweise fühlte ich mich aber deplatziert, als würde ich nicht hierhergehören, obwohl es eigentlich mein Freundeskreis war. Eigentlich waren es doch Ryo und Yoki, die hier nichts zu suchen hatten, warum fühlte ich mich dann so, als würde ich stören? Einzig und allein die Tatsache, dass Jen noch nicht da war, erleichterte mich ungemein.

Ich zog meine Jacke aus und legte meine Tasche ab, um mir anschließend ein Bier an der Bar zu holen. Als ich wieder zurückkam, gab es für mich auf der Couch leider nur einen Platz neben Henry – direkt Ryo und Yoki gegenüber. Wieder konnte ich nicht umhin festzustellen, dass Yoki heute Abend in ihrem kurzen schwarzen Spitzenkleid einfach unverschämt gut aussah. Ihre dunklen Haare hingen ihr offen über die Schultern, während ihr ein paar Strähnen locker ins Gesicht fielen, was mich sofort meine Entscheidung bereuen ließ, mir die Haare lediglich langweilig nach hinten zu binden.

Nachdem ich bemerkte, dass ich mich wieder mit ihr verglich, obwohl das im Grunde so gar nicht meine Art war und ich auch nie viel auf Äußerlichkeiten gab, ärgerte ich mich erneut über mich selbst. Dann fiel mir allerdings auf, dass sie mitbekommen hatte, dass ich sie anstarrte. Mit ihren dunklen Augen erwiderte sie meinen Blick neugierig und lächelte schließlich. Ihr Lächeln hatte etwas wissendes, bei dem mir allerdings gar nicht wohl war.

„Lust auf eine Partie Billard?", fragte Yoki unerwartet. Sofort sprang sie auf und zog mich unsanft am Arm. Ich war so perplex, dass ich gar nicht schnell genug war, abzulehnen und ließ es zu, dass sie mich von der Couch hochzog. Im Vorbeigehen suchte ich zum ersten Mal an diesem Abend Ryos Blick, dem man deutlich ansah, dass es sich plötzlich genauso unbehaglich fühlte wie ich.

„Eigentlich nein", sagte ich zögerlich, hätte ihr aber am liebsten ein viel schrofferes „Nein" entgegengepeitscht. Zumindest schaffte ich es meine Hand aus ihrem Griff zu reißen – vielleicht auch ein wenig zu grob, aber was fiel ihr einfach ein mich so mitzuzerren?

Yoki ließ allerdings nicht locker. „Komm schon, das wird sicherlich lustig." Sie ging zu einem der freien Billard-Tische hinüber, nahm die beiden Queues und drückte mir einen davon mit einem herausfordernden Lächeln in die Hand. „Soweit ich gehört habe, bist du doch eine Spielerin, oder? Wie kann sich eine Spielerin nur die Chance zu gewinnen entgehen lassen?"

Yokis Verhalten empfand ich als so seltsam, dass ich mich fragen musste, ob hinter dieser Herausforderung zu einer Partie Billard mehr steckte, weil sie auch mehr wusste. Hatte Ryo ihr etwa unseren Kuss gestanden?

„Dann auf geht's", entgegnete ich kühl. „Ich überlasse dir den ersten Stoß."

Gelassen ging ich an ihr vorbei zum Billardtisch. Was auch immer Yoki bezweckte, mir ging es deutlich gegen den Strich, dass sie mir das Gefühl gab, mich einschüchtern zu wollen. Einschüchtern ließ ich mich definitiv von Niemandem – und schon gleich gar nicht von einem kleinen Püppchen und Ryos Betthäschen.

Die Partie begann. Ryos perfektes Gegenstück zeichnete sich vor allem darin aus, dass sie dasselbe gewinnende Lächeln und diese arrogante Selbstsicherheit wie er selbst besaß. Sie verstand es nicht gekonnt die Kugeln zu versenken und ich war wesentlich besser als sie, dennoch vermittelte Yoki in ihrem Auftreten den Eindruck, als würde sie am Ende als haushoher Gewinner das Spiel beenden. Das machte sie mir noch wesentlich unsympathischer – sie und Ryo gaben wirklich ein _wundervolles_ Paar ab. Mir gelang es nicht diesen etwas verbitterten Gedanken zu unterdrücken.

„Sag mal, dieser hübsche Mann auf Kazus Party letztens …", begann Yoki auf einmal, während ich mich gerade auf eine rote Kugel am Rand des Feldes konzentrierte. „… war das dein Freund?"

Ich wusste sofort, dass sie auf Teru anspielte. Mussten wir jetzt hier etwa Smalltalk über unsere Beziehungen und Affären führen?

Mit einem kräftigen Stoß versenkte ich die rote Kugel im Loch. „Nein", erwiderte ich gelassen. „Er wird auch nicht mein Freund werden", fügte ich noch mit Nachdruck hinzu, um weitere Nachfragen zu vermeiden. Dass es sich bei Teru um meinen Exfreund handelte, war eine kleine Nebeninformation, die sie erst recht nichts anging. Immer mehr beschlich mich der Gedanke, dass sie von dem Kuss zwischen Ryo und mir wusste. Oder wollte sie etwa herausfinden, ob ich eine potentielle Konkurrentin war, weil sie eine Ahnung hatte?

„Schade." Unbekümmert zuckte Yoki mit den Achseln. „Der Kerl und du, ihr schient ganz gut zueinander gepasst zu haben. Diese Wildheit", sagte sie mit einem amüsierten Unterton in der Stimme. „Ihr hattet beide etwas davon."

Spottete Yoki etwa? Ich wollte nicht bestreiten, dass ich mich auf Kazus Party unter Alkoholeinfluss etwas hatte gehen lassen, allerdings waren wir noch lange nicht in aller Öffentlichkeit übereinander hergefallen und hatten es vor allen miteinander getrieben.

„Ich würde das eher leidenschaftlich nennen", brachte ich die Sache süffisant auf den Punkt. „Ich weiß nicht, wie das bei dir und Ryo so ist, aber ich bin eine Frau, Single und habe auch gewisse Bedürfnisse. Du kannst halten von mir, was du möchtest, ich finde das ganz menschlich. Oder möchtest du mit dieser _Wildheit_ etwa andeuten, ich sei eine Schlampe?"

Vielleicht lehnte ich mich in diesem Moment gerade ein bisschen zu weit aus dem Fenster, aber ihre erhabenen Art brachte mich so sehr auf die Palme, dass ich ihr sogar am liebsten entgegen geschleudert hätte, dass ihr heißgeliebter Ryo meine wilde Art auch gar nicht so schlecht fand.

Yoki konnte ihren Stoß nicht zu Ende bringen und musste inne halten. Bei dem Wort _Schlampe_, hatte sie anscheinend bemerkt, dass das Gespräch zwischen uns etwas aus dem Ruder lief. „Nein, das hätte ich dir keinesfalls vorgeworfen", versuchte sie sich nun kleinlaut zu korrigieren. „Ich war nur gerade etwas zu neugierig. Tut mir leid, wenn ich dir damit zu Nahe getreten bin. Das kann ich sehr gut nachvollziehen! Ryo und ich sind auch-"

„Yoki", unterbrach ich sie entschieden. Das letzte was ich in diesem Augenblick wissen wollte, war, wie Ryo und sie im Bett ebenfalls regelmäßig zu Raubkatzen wurden. Allein schon der Gedanke war mehr, als ich derzeit ertragen konnte. „Das sind mir definitiv zu viele Details."

„Oh, in Ordnung. Tut mir leid, das ist nun doch sehr intim, da hast du Recht." Yoki legte die Stirn in Falten und für ein paar Sekunden sahen wir uns schweigend in die Augen.

„Möchtest du nun weiterspielen?", unterbrach ich schließlich die Ruhe ungeduldig und deutete wieder auf den Pooltisch. Wahrscheinlich musste es für sie auch sehr deutlich zu verstehen sein, dass ich absolut keine Lust auf dieses Spiel mit ihr hatte. Recht so. „Du bist dran."

„Klar, natürlich! Hatte ich ganz vergessen!"

Yoki wandte sich wieder dem Billardspiel zu, um sich an einer blauen Kugel zu versuchen. Ich war bereits jetzt froh, wenn ich sie endlich wieder losgeworden bin.

„Neulich habe ich ein Foto auf Ryos Schreibtisch entdeckt", schnitt Yoki nun ein anderes Thema an, nachdem die blaue Kugel von ihr erfolgreich versenkt wurde.

„So", entgegnete ich desinteressiert. Mit einem prüfenden Blick nahm ich die Kugeln unter die Lupe und suchte mir mein nächstes Ziel aus.

„Auf dem Foto wart ihr beide", fuhr Yoki fort. „Als Kinder."

Ryo besaß ein Foto von uns?

„Hm", entgegnete ich und konnte damit ganz gut verbergen, wie überrascht ich darüber war. Ich entschied mich für die grüne Kugel. Wenn ich Glück hatte, nahm die die gelbe gleich noch mit.

Yoki ließ allerdings nicht locker. „Ihr müsst früher wohl ziemlich gut befreundet gewesen sein, oder? Von den anderen hatte ich bisher noch nie ein Foto bei ihm gesehen."

Noch immer versuchte ich ihr zu zeigen, wie sehr mich diese Tatsache kalt ließ. Eigentlich schlug aber mein Herz bis zum Hals. Warum besaß er dieses Foto überhaupt? Warum hatte nur von uns beiden eines auf dem Schreibtisch gelegen? Natürlich konnte das viele Gründe haben, dennoch konnte ich nicht umhin zu denken, dass mehr dahintersteckte.

Ich verfehlte die grüne Kugel haushoch und somit wurde es natürlich mit der gelben erst recht nichts.

„Verdammt", fluchte ich leise vor mich hin. Nachdem ich einmal tief durchgeatmet hatte, konzentrierte ich mich wieder auf Yokis Frage. „Nein, wir waren noch nie gut befreundet."

Yoki taxierte mich regelrecht mit ihren dunklen Knopfaugen. „Warum macht dich das Thema dann so nervös?"

Ich bemühte mich, nicht ertappt auszusehen. Mein Herzschlag wurde schneller und schneller. Verdammte Kugeln, verdammte Yoki, aber vor allem: verdammter Ryo!

„Das Thema macht mich nicht nervös." Sogar ich fand meinen schwachen Versuch überzeugend zu klingen sehr armselig.

Yokis Stirn lag in Falten, während sie einmal auf die andere Seite des Spieltisches ging und mir nun gegenüber stand. Ihr Blick war nun auf die Kugeln geheftet. Viel fehlte nicht mehr, bis endlich alle diese vermaledeiten Dinger in ihren Löchern verschwunden waren. Mit der weißen befanden sich noch vier weitere Kugeln auf dem Tisch. Nun konzentrierte sich Yoki auf die grüne Kugel. Im Gegensatz zu mir, und trotz ihrer recht mittelmäßigen Billardkünste, schaffte sie es, die grüne Kugel mitsamt der gelben zu versenken. Schließlich kam sie wieder zu mir herüber.

„Rika, ich habe gerade eine Frage gestellt und möchte darauf auch eine ehrliche Antwort haben!" Yokis Stimme klang gelassen, doch in Blick war eisig und in ihren Augen konnte ich erkennen, dass in ihr ein regelrechter Orkan bebte. „Ich _will_ wissen, warum dich dieses Thema so nervös macht. Ich _will_ wissen, warum ihr euch so merkwürdig verhaltet, wenn ihr euch begegnet. Ich _will_ wissen, was das für Blicke sind, die ihr euch gegenseitig zuwerft. Ich _will_ verdammt noch mal wissen, was das zwischen euch ist!"

Ich fühlte mich ertappt, doch meine Wut über ihre Worte, die gleichzeitig wie eine Drohung klangen, machten mich so wütend, dass ich gar nicht daran dachte, mich von ihr ins Boxhorn jagen zu lassen. Ich wandte mich von ihr ab, setzte meinen Queue an, nahm mir ganz fest vor, dass das definitiv der letzte Stoß in diesem idiotischen Spiel sein würde, und versenkte mit einem harten Schlag die letzten zwei Kugeln auf einmal.

„Diese Fragen stellst du der falschen Person", zischte ich ihr ins Gesicht. Ich drückte Yoki den Queue in die Hand und ließ sie am Billardtisch zurück. Meine aufgewühlten Gefühle sagten mir, dass ich ganz dringend an die frische Lust musste. In letzter Zeit war ich wirklich ziemlich oft so durch den Wind.

Auf einmal kam es mir in der kleinen Kneipe furchtbar stickig und viel zu eng vor. Dumpf drangen mir die Töne eines bekannten Rockklassikers ans Ohr. Mein Kopf war allerdings so benebelt, dass ich das Lied nicht mal richtig identifizieren konnte. Ich musste mich regelrecht zu meinen Freunden durchzwängen, weil es inzwischen so voll geworden war. Nur am Rande nahm ich war, dass inzwischen Jen und natürlich Begleitung eingetrudelt war, als ich mir meine Jacke und Tasche von der Couch schnappte.

„Hey Rika, gehst du schon?" Kazu klang enttäuscht, während er mir dabei zusah, wie ich mir meine schwarze Lederjacke überwarf.

„Nein, ich will nur kurz an die frische Luft", entgegnete ich knapp.

Erneut fing ich kurz Ryos Blick auf. Er wirkte besorgt, sagte jedoch nichts. Ich ging Richtung Ausgang. Aus einem mir unbekannten Grund blieb ich kurz vor der Tür stehen und ließ meine Augen noch einmal zu Ryo zurück wandern. Er war nun ebenfalls aufgestanden und eine Sekunde später kam Yoki auf ihn zu. An der Art wie er sie anlächelte, erkannte ich, dass er gerade einen neckischen Spruch über die Lippen gebracht hatte. Ryo drückte ihr einen liebevollen Kuss auf die Stirn und ich drehte mich wieder um, um die Kneipe zu verlassen.

Wann hatte ich nur übersehen darauf zu achten, dass ich mein Herz niemals in Ryos Hände gab? Wie hatte nur ausgerechnet mir diese triviale Fehler passieren können?

Immerhin war es doch so schlecht bei ihm aufgehoben.

* * *

Ich fühlte mich hundeelend, als ich mich weit weg von den anderen Rauchern mit dem Rücken gegen die kühle Mauer der Kneipe lehnte und den Rauch meiner Zigarette genüsslich in die Luft blies. Am liebsten wäre ich einfach nach Hause gefahren. Gefühlsmäßig brachten mich eigentlich keine zehn Pferde wieder in diesen Laden, dennoch hielt es mich davon ab, dass es Kazus letzter Abend war. Unfassbar, dass ich mal etwas ihm zu liebe tat. Meine Nettigkeit musste wohl immer noch darauf beruhen, dass ich ein schlechtes Gewissen wegen seines indirekten Liebesgeständnisses und meiner Nichterwiderung seiner Gefühle hatte. Mit geschlossenen Augen stieß ich erneut eine Rauchwolke aus. Wenn Kazu wüsste, wie viel er aus diesem Grund bei mir gut hatte.

„Du rauchst?"

Ryo.

Seine dunkle und angenehme Stimme erkannte ich jederzeit wieder. Sie jagte mir einen wohltuenden Schauer über den Rücken.

Überrascht öffnete ich meine Augen und drehte meinen Kopf in seine Richtung. Mich überraschte ebenfalls, wie nah er bereits bei mir stand und, dass ich somit sein Kommen nicht bemerkt hatte. Er hatte rechten Arm gegen die Mauer gestemmt und lehnte das Gewicht seines Körpers dagegen, während seine blauen Augen mich aufmerksam und auch besorgt musterten. Nicht mal eine weitere Person hatte gerade in unserem Abstand zueinander Platz. Das letzte Mal, als wir uns ansatzweise so nahe waren, war an diesem verfluchten Tag vor einer Woche im Regen gewesen. Ich wollte ihn nicht so nah bei mir haben, allerdings war mein Körper zu schwach um den Befehl meines Gehirns auszuführen und daran etwas zu ändern. Ich konnte stattdessen nur wieder meinen Kopf wegdrehen und starrte mit leerer Miene geradeaus.

„Blöde Angewohnheit, wenn ich etwas getrunken haben", erwiderte ich.

„Du hast wahrscheinlich nicht mal die Hälfte deines Biers getrunken", sagte Ryo.

Ein schwaches Lächeln stahl sich über mein Gesicht. „Ich wusste ja nicht, dass mein Alkoholkonsum so sehr beobachtet wird. Meine Mutter wäre stolz auf dich."

Ryo seufzte. Er lehnte sich nun auch mit dem Rücken komplett gegen die Wand. „Bekomme ich auch eine?", fragte er schließlich und deutete auf meine Zigarette.

„Du rauchst?"

„Blöde Angewohnheit, wenn ich mit hübschen Frauen ins Gespräch kommen möchte."

Für seinen idiotischen Witz hatte ich erneut nur ein müdes Lächeln übrig. Ich stieß mich von der Wand ab, griff in die Innenseite meiner Tasche, fischte nach der Zigarettenschachtel und reichte ihn einen der Glimmstängel, den ich zuvor mit meiner Zigarette angezündet hatte.

Nachdenklich sah ich dabei zu wie Ryo ebenfalls die Augen schloss, als er einen tiefen Atemzug nahm und den Rauch in die Luft blies. Nachdem er bemerkte, dass ich ihn fixierte, öffnete er wieder seine Augen und erwiderte meinen Blick.

„Warum bist du hier?", wollte ich wissen.

„Ich weiß es nicht." Ryo streckte seine andere freie Hand nach mir aus und versuchte mir über die Wange zu streichen. Eher er mich allerdings erreichen konnte, wich ich zurück. Skeptisch legten sich Falten über seine Stirn. Plötzlich griff er nach meiner Hand, zog mich hart zu sich und presste meinen Körper gegen die Wand. Er war so dicht an mich gedrängt, dass nicht mal mehr ein Blatt Papier zwischen uns gepasst hatte.

Am liebsten hätte ich ihn sofort wütend von mir gestoßen. Da sich mein Körper aber auch so sehr nach ihm sehnte, war ich zu schwach, um meine Wut meiner Sehnsucht Überhand gewinnen zu lassen. Ich ließ meine Zigarette zu Boden fallen, während sein Knie mich dazu zwang, dass ich die meine Beine für ihn spreizte. Er warf ebenfalls seine Zigarette weg und verharrte mit seinem Gesicht Stirn an Stirn mit dem meinigen. Entweder hatte ich ein Deja-Vu oder dieser Moment passierte tatsächlich erneut.

„Weißt du eigentlich was du da tust?" Ich taxierte Ryo mit einem herausfordernden Blick und war selbst erstaunt, wie ich dabei nur so ruhig bleiben konnte, während mein Herz so schnell und laut schlug, dass es mir bereits in den Ohren dröhnte. Am liebsten wäre es mir gewesen, er würde mich gleich hier und jetzt nehmen. Ich war dankbar, dass wir uns immer noch vor dem _Mets_ und somit in der Öffentlichkeit befanden, sonst hätte ich nicht gewusst, wie ich meine Gefühle hätte zügeln können.

„Nein", wisperte Ryo. Er wirkte traurig, so verdammt traurig, dass ich zum ersten Mal den Eindruck hatte, ich könnte nachvollziehen, wie er sich gerade fühlte. „Ich will dich. Du weißt gar nicht wie sehr."

„Oh doch."

Entschlossen schlang ich meinen Arm um Ryos Hals und drückte sein Gesicht an meines. Als sich unsere Lippen trafen, bereute ich es sofort. Die Tatsache, dass es jedoch so falsch war und wir mit unseren Küssen etwas Verbotenes taten, ließ mich Ryo nur noch mehr begehren. Egal wie sehr Yoki auch sein perfektes Gegenstück sein mochte, in diesem Moment spürte ich ganz klar, dass es perfekter als zwischen uns nicht ging. Nur er brachte mein Herz so schnell zum Schlagen, nur er ließ meinen Körper so erzittern, nur er erweckte in mir so sehr den Wunsch danach, dass er mich endlich überall berührte und ich mich mit ein paar Küssen nicht mehr zufrieden gab – und nur mit ihm wollte ich wirklich bis zum Äußersten gehen.

Vollkommen außer Atmen trennten sich unsere Lippen wieder voneinander. Ryo wirkte mitgenommen und etwas geschockt und wieder konnte ich es ihm gut nachempfinden, denn mir ging es ähnlich. Erneut kam mir der Moment, den wir soeben miteinander geteilt hatten, so magisch vor, wie ich es bisher mit meinem anderen Mann erlebt hatte. Wer hätte jemals geglaubt, dass ich Ryo Akiyama sexuell begehren und mich sogar in ihn verlieben würde?

„Yoki hat mich gefragt, warum wir uns so ansehen", flüsterte ich. „Warum siehst du mich also so an, Ryo?"

„Ich glaube, dass das daran liegt, dass ich wieder dabei bin, mich in dich zu verlieben."

* * *

_Fortsetzung folgt …_


End file.
